Vie Mortelle
by emaria snape
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Hermione a perdu les êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher. Et maintenant elle doit faire face à sa vérité. Mais celui qui l'aide aujourd'hui cache aussi un lourd secret.Et qui est ce double dont elle rêve? hermionedraco
1. Les flammes de l'éternité

**__**

_Alors, voici ma première fic. Elle est pratiquement écrite, il ne me reste plus que la fin. Mais, bon jusque là, il y a le temps. Il y aura a peu près une dizaine de chapitre. L'histoire est basée sur Hermione. Et je préviens que Harry et Ron ne seront que mentionnés._

_J'attends vos remarques et critiques évidemment. Comme ça, je pourrais m'améliorer. Je voudrais remercier ma petite (lol) Fertinia, et Laura qui m'on soutenu dans l'écriture._

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapitre 1 : Les flammes de la réalité_**

****

****

Les premières notes de _The Bitter End_ rompirent le silence. Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux se demandant ce qui se passait. Puis elle se souvint. On était samedi, le dernier week-end d'août et elle devait aller bosser. Elle soupira, se leva et augmenta le volume de sa radio. Sept heures du matin, et elle était obligée d'aller travailler dans un endroit qu'elle détestait. Au début de l'été, elle avait dit à ses deux amis qu'elle ne passerait pas l'été avec eux. Hermione n'avait voulu qu'une chose cet été. Fuir le monde de la magie et toutes les horreurs qui s'y déroulaient. Voldemort était plus fort que jamais. Et il tuait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Les massacres des mangemorts concernaient pour la plupart des sorciers. Peu de moldus avaient été tués. Elle avait donc décidé de rentrer chez ses parents. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui se passait dans l'autre monde. C'est là que ses parents lui avaient proposé de trouver un job d'été. Pour se vider l'esprit. Elle avait donc accepté le job d'un petit disquaire. Grosse erreur. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait plus au Seigneur de Ténèbres, mais elle s'était attirée d'autres problèmes.

Hermione se le va et s'habilla rapidement. Elle mit un pantalon noir taille basse et un débardeur bleu foncé. Elle sourit à son reflet. Depuis qu'elle travaillait chez Wallam, sa garde robe avait quelque peu changée. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les spécimens moldus qui passaient à la boutique… Mais il y avait aussi de vieux croûtons ou tout simplement Wallam. Hermione éteignit sa musique et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Son père était déjà là. Tasse de café à la main. La jeune fille lui sourit et se servit une tasse de café.

« Où est maman ? » demanda Hermione en brisant le silence.

« Ta mère essaye de dormir, figures toi. On est samedi, et on ne travaille pas tout les deux.

Oh. »

Hermione mangeait négligemment don pain.

« Alors la prochaine fois, tu ne mets pas ta musique de sauvage à fond. »

« Ce n'est pas de la musique de sauvage. »

« Là, n'est pas la question. Le problème c'est qu'on est samedi… »

« Et c'est votre seul jour de congé. Je sais papa. »

« Et bien on ne dirait pas. »

« Je m'excuse ça te vas. »

Tout en parlant, Hermione c'était levée et avait pris son sac. Elle sortit de la maison tout en grognant un vague au revoir. Les Granger habitaient une petite maison près de Londres. Un bus passait dans leur ville et emmenait Hermione tout les matins à Londres pour son travail. Pendant une demie heure, elle pensait à ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis des semaines. C'était le seul moment pendant lequel elle pensait à eux. Le bus arriva enfin à destination et Hermione se dirigea vers son lieu de travail. _Chez Wallam_ était un petit magasin de disques. Il se trouvait dans une petite rue. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant, Hermione se demanda comment il pouvait avoir autant de succès. Rien ne donnait envie d'y entrer. De plus, le magasin se trouvait tout près du Chemin de Traverse et elle n'avait qu'une peur. Qu'un sorcier de sa connaissance vienne faire un petit tour dans le monde moldu. Mais bon, en même temps, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'un sorcier rentre dans ce lieu. Sauf elle, évidemment.

Hermione soupira en posant ses affaires dans ce qui lui servait de casier. Une petite caisse. Elle s'apprêtait à aller passer un petit coup de chiffon à la caisse lorsque son patron apparut derrière elle. Cyril Wallam était un petit homme chauve d'un certain âge. Il la dévisagea pendant un petit moment et Hermione se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir mis un trop grand décolleté. Surtout que Wallam était juste à la bonne hauteur. Hermione ses surpris en train de s'imaginer torturer Wallam.

« Hermione, aujourd'hui je ne serais pas là. Ma pauvre mère est à l'hôpital et je dois aller la voir. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas rester seule. Je veux que tu t'occupes de tout. Je reviendrai un peu avant la fermeture. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est génial. »

Devant l'air choqué de son patron, Hermione se reprit.

« Je veux dire… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave pour votre mère. Mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occupe de tout. »

« Très bien. »

Après quelques banalités et recommandations, Wallam partit. Hermione se retint difficilement de ne pas sauter partout dans le magasin. Les clients se succédaient sans aucun incident notable. Bien sûr, un ou deux gamins essayèrent de voler quelques CD. Mais c'était la même chose tous les jours. Hermione en vint même à espérer un peu d'animation. A peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée que la porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur deux jumeaux roux. Hermione plongea derrière le comptoir se maudissant d'avoir demandé de l'animation.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda l'un des deux jumeaux.

Hermione ne su pas quoi faire. Mais en entendant les jumeaux se rapprocher, elle décida de se montrer. Elle prit donc une agrafeuse et se montra.

« Ca y est. Je l'ai trouvée. » s'écria Hermione.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

« Hermione ! » s'étonnèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« Fred, George ! Quelle bonne surprise. »

« Oui, ça pour une surprise. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Fred

« Oh, je travaille. »

« Tu travailles ? Ici ? »

« Tu sais Hermione si tu avais besoin d'argent on embauchait à la boutique. »

« Hein, non, j'adore bosser ici. »

« Avec le vieux Wallam », s'exclama George.

« Oui, bon. Mais sans Voldemort. »

« Tu pourrais arrêter de prononcer son nom. Tu serais gentille. Bon, on prend ce CD. Et si un jour, tu veux revenir dans la vraie vie, tu sais où nous trouver. »

« Oui. A un de ces jours. »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise en les regardant partir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'avait dit Fred. Elle n'était pas dans la vraie vie. La vraie vie, c'était de l'autre côté du miroir. La vraie vie c'était a mort. La vraie vie c'était Voldemort qui massacrait tout ses opposants sorciers. La vraie vie n'avait pas encore atteint le monde de ses parents. Mais dès que Voldemort n'aurait plus d'opposants, la vraie vie atteindrait ce monde. La vraie vie ferait de son refuge un vrai cauchemar. Alors en attendant, elle voulait profiter au maximum de la réalité de son enfance. Même si cela voulait dire, supporter Wallam.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez bien. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Wallm. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Et il fit passez un mauvais moment à Hermione. A six heures, la jeune fille fut donc très contente de rentrer chez elle. Elle arriva juste à temps pour prendre le bus qui devait la ramener chez elle. Elle se sentit soulagée en arrivant devant sa maison.

Hermione remontait tranquillement l'allée menant chez elle, se félicitant comme tout les soirs, pour ne pas avoir encore attaqué son patron. Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle fut percutée par deux individus. Par instinct, elle su que quelque chose était en train de se produire. En effet, au même moment, elle vit l'un des rideaux de son salon s'enflammer. Entendant les hurlements de sa mère qui lui glaçaient le sang, la jeune fille couru vers le brasier. Des flammes l'empêchèrent d'entrer dans le salon, et elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle prit donc sa baguette perdue tout au fon de son sac. Elle lança un sort pour éteindre les flammes et rentra sur le lieu du massacre. Ce qu'elle vit la gela sur place. Ses parents étaient devenus de véritables torches humaines. Hermione voulut leur jeter un sort de _fuegielo_mais se rappela que ce sort gèlerait instantanément ses parents, les condamnant à une mort certaine. Elle voulait faire quelque chose. Mais leur destin était scellé. Elle resta pétrifiée et entendit au loin les sirènes. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il était trop tard. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle était une sorcière mais ça ne lui avait été d'aucune aide. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Impuissante. Hurlante de désespoir.

****

****

****


	2. La vérité est dure mieux vaut l'oubliée

_Je tiens à remercier mes trois reviewer Sam Malefoy, Oceana-666 et Le Saut de l'Ange. C'était vraiment gentil. Je sais que c'est triste pour Hermione, mais c'était vraiment nécessaire. Bon et maintenant la suite, qui est légèrement plus longue, mais pas trop. Je suis un peu nulle pour faire des chapitres très longs.  
Désolée pour le retard, mais avec les révisions du Bac, j'ai eu un peu de mal. J'espère que je pourrais envoyer les prochains chapitres plus régulièrement._

_Bonne lecture._

**_Chapitre 2 : La vérité est dure, mieux vaut l'oublier._**

****

****

****

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une pièce blanche avec tout un tas d'appareils. Un bip bip régulier parvenait à ses oreilles. Alors elle comprit. Ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité. Son refuge n'était pas mieux que la vie réelle. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle voulait se lever et tout envoyer valser dans la pièce. Mais une perfusion l'en empêchait. Elle voulait se rendormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait la scène, réentendait les hurlements de ses parents. Elle voulait mourir, oublier. La porte de chambre s'ouvrit, et une infirmière rentra dans la chambre. Elle était souriante et Hermione voulut lui effacer son sourire. L'infirmière vérifia quelques mesures et se concentra sur Hermione.

« Ca y est. On a ouvert les yeux. Ca fait trois jours que tu dors. Comment te sens tu ? »

Pendant quelques temps, Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Hurler ou répondre calmement. Les deux chois lui paraissait inappropriés. Mais si elle ne répondait rien, elle sentait que se ne serait pas à son avantage. La solution lui parut alors évidente. Pour ne pas avoir à tout raconter, pour ne pas avoir à répondre à toutes les questions, pour tenter d'oublier, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Je rentrais de mon travail, et puis je … je … ne sais plus. »

« Oh, ma pauvre enfant. Je vais prévenir le médecin que tu es réveillée. Il t'expliquera ce qui c'est passé. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle regarda l'infirmière sortir. Elle espérait que le médecin arriverait vite et qu'elle pourrait sortir. Elle voulait voir quelqu'un. Voir ses amis. Elle voulait retourner dans la vraie vie comme l'avait si bien dit les jumeaux. Dès qu'elle pourrait sortir de cet hôpital, elle enverrait un hibou à Ron ou à Harry. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Hermione lança un petit cri en voyant qui venait de rentrer. Une femme brune, la quarantaine, outrageusement maquillée et habillée avec un goût des plus douteux lui faisait face. Sa tante Maureen. La sœur de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis sept ans. Depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Sa tante ne savait même pas qui elle était réellement. Elle habitait à New York. Hermione ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir à Londres. Elle aurait plutôt penser que sa tante serait rester s'occuper de ses sous de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. La tante Maureen avait les larmes aux yeux et c'est d'une voix chevrotante qu'elle s'adressa à Hermione.

« Oh, ma chérie. Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillé. Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »

« Tante Maureen ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à New York ? »

« Et bien … c'est-à-dire …. »

La tante d'Hermione lutter pour trouver ses mots. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aborder le sujet toute seul. Elle décida donc de la lancer elle-même. Après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servit que par soi même. De manière détournée évidemment.

« Où sont mes parents ? » demanda Hermione d'une petite voix innocente.

Instantanément, Tante Maureen se découvrit un grand intérêt pour ses chaussures, qu'elle avait de fort horrible. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa nièce. Mais elle ne trouvait pas de manière assez subtile. Y en avait t il seulement une ? Sûrement pas. Elle décida donc de trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Après un temps qui parut une éternité aux deux femmes elle se décida à parler.

« J'ai vu un drôle de monsieur qui est venu pour te voir. Il était habillé d'une manière très étrange. Il a dit qu'il était de ton école. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Dumbradlere, Dumbludare,… »

« Dumbledore ? »

« Ah, oui c'est ça ! » s'exclama Tante Maureen, comme si c'était elle qui avait trouvé la solution.

« Il est ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Je veux le voir. »

« Très bien. Je vais le chercher. Ne bouges pas ma puce. »

Hermione voulut lui jeter son coussin à la figure. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bouger, elle était perfusée. Elle n'aurait pas pu aller très loin. La jeune sorcière se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore était venu. Il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'une affaire moldue. Ca elle en était convaincue. C'étaient des moldus qui avaient tués ses parents. Dumbledore devait croire que c'était l'œuvre de mangemorts, c'est pour cela qu'il était venu. Pour la troisième fois depuis son réveil, la porte de sa chambre se rouvrit. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa apparaître le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore fut très compatissant. Il expliqua lentement ce qui c'était passé. Pendant ses explications, Hermione revivait la scène encore et encore. Elle se revoyait découvrir ses parents. Elle pleura puis, sans s'en rende compte, se mit à crier. En entendant les cris de sa nièce, Tante Maureen entra telle une furie dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras. C'est ce moment que choisis Dumbledore pour sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort à la porte pour que personne ne puisse rentrer. La Tante Maureen se mit à hurler à son tour. Hermione quand à elle avait arrêter de pleurer. Elle regardait sa tante. Elle était désolée pour elle. Apprendre la vérité comme cela. Il devait y avoir des moyens plus agréables et plus subtils. Dumbledore avait presque l'air dépassé par les évènements.

« Elle n'est au courant de rien. » précisa inutilement Hermione.

« Et je devrais être au courant de quoi ? Répond moi Hermione. » ordonna Maureen avec une voix quelque peu hystérique.

« Et bien… Je ne suis pas exactement dans une école religieuse. Je…comment dire… Je… »

« Madame Granger, il existe un autre qui fonctionne en parallèle du votre. »

Hermione et sa tante regardèrent Dumbledore comme s'il était complètement fou.

« Voyez vous, il existe un autre ministère, d'autres loi…. »

« Venez en au fait. Vous êtes quoi exactement ? » la coupa Maureen.

« Nous sommes des sorciers. »

« Excusez moi… Vous êtes complètement fou. »

« Il dit la vérité ma tante. »

« Vous êtes des suppôts de Satan. C'est de votre faute à vous et à votre espèce si mon frère est mort. »

« Je dois dire que j'en ai malheureusement bien peur. Voyez-vous, un sorcier, du nom de Voldemort, a disons des idées de domination assez poussées. Et je crois que les meurtres de votre frère et de sa femme sont ses œuvres. »

Hermione aurait voulut hurler que ce n'était pas de la faute de Voldemort ou à l'un de ses mangemorts si ses parents étaient morts. Que c'était la faute des moldus. Que à bien y réfléchir, ils n'étaient fait que pour cela. Tuer, massacrer. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup plus de guerres dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier. Hermione entendit à peine Dumbledore dire que les moldus oublieraient cette histoire. Elle ne fit aucunement attention à la dispute qui avait éclatée entre son directeur et sa tante. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, coupée du monde. Elle ne pensait plus à rien.

Elle rêvait. Hermione rêvait qu'elle était en face des meurtriers de ses parents. Elle voulait les venger mais elle ne pouvait lancer aucun sort avec sa baguette. Elle était terrorisée. Des flammes l'entouraient. Les flammes se rapprochaient, l'emprisonnaient. Hermione ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Soudain elle sentit un poids sur son épauler. Elle se débattait, elle ne voulait pas que la chose l'emporte. Elle se retourna. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Son double lui faisait face. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Son double était couvert de sang. Il avait un poignard à la main, plein de sang. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Le double s'avança vers Hermione. Menaçant. Hermione recula et trébucha sur un caillou. Elle se retrouva dans une plaine, le soleil lui brûlait les yeux. Son double lui tendit une main pour se relever. Hermione la prit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Et là, elle les vit. Les meurtriers de ses parents étaient là, morts. Le sang coulait encore de leurs corps. Hermione compris. C'était son double qui les avait tués.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ce que tu voulais. Je suis toi. Ce que je fais c'est toi qui le veux. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas ça… »

« Tu voulais les venger, non ? »

« Oui, mais pas comme cela… »

« Alors comment ? Tu voulais qu'ils souffrent. »

« Oui, mais pas comme cela…. »

« Pour le moment, je n'ai que cela à ma disposition. Tu ne connais aucun sort qui aurait pu les faire souffrir autant qu'ils les ont fait souffrir. »

« Mais… tout les sort que connaissent les mangemorts… »

« … tu ne les connais pas. »

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Moi ? Ce que tu veux. Mais j'aimerais bien un peu moins de sang. »

« Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis pas toi. »

« Exact. Tu as toujours voulu faire le bien. Tu es la gentille Hermione. »

« Je n'ai jamais été comme toi. Je n'ai tué personne. »

« Si, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Et puis je croyais que nous voulions tout savoir. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Il est pourtant simple. Tu pourrais faire en sorte que je ne sois plus couverte de sang. En fait, je pourrais même ne plus exister. »

« Comment ? »

Le double eut un sourire ironique.

« Accepte toi. Accepte toutes les réalités. La vérité est peut être dure à entendre. Mais ce qui te rend plus forte. La réalité est partout. »

Le double d'Hermione et le décor commencèrent à s'effacer. Hermione se réveilla en sueur sans aucun souvenir de son rêve. Dumbledore était devant elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait plus de perfusion. Sa tante était partie. Hermione se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore souriait. Le vieux directeur se pencha vers la jeune sorcière et lui dit qu'elle allait pouvoir quitter ce lieu.

****

****

****


	3. Fuir pour aller de l'avant

_Pour me faire pardonner mon retard je mets deux chapitres en même temps. _

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapitre 3 :_****_ Fuir pour aller de l'avant._**

****

« Tu vas rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée. Je crois que tu y seras plus en sécurité. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas elle voulait se rendre à Poudlard. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait réellement. La jeune fille hocha tout de même la tête, comme un automate. Dumbledore la laissa se préparer et lui dit qu'il l'attendrait dehors. Hermione se leva difficilement. Elle faillit s'étaler sur le sol mais se retint au lit. Ses jambes étaient faibles. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et y trouva des vêtements. Elle s'habilla du plus vite qu'elle pu. Elle trouva également sa baguette magique. Elle la prit et la rangea dans la poche avant de son sac. La sorcière se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

La jeune fille sortit ensuite rejoindre Dumbledore. Il était assis près d'une fenêtre. Dès qu'il la vit il se leva et la rejoignit. Hermione lui demanda comment ils allaient se rendre à Poudlard. Le vieux directeur la regarda avec son air le plus compatissant possible.

« Nous n'allons pas directement à Poudlard. Vois-tu, c'est aujourd'hui l'enterrement de tes parents. Ta tante nous attend là-bas. »

Hermione crut recevoir un coup. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Elle regarda Dumbledore comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle 'y avait pas pensé. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était trop tôt. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire au revoir. La jeune sorcière s'assit sur le siège le plus proche et se prit la tête entre les mains. Une fois encore. Cette envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre. L'envie de ne plus voir personne.

Dumbledore se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Hermione se leva telle une furie pour aller des poings sur le mur. Le directeur resta derrière elle. Il ne bougeait pas, jugeant plus sûr de laisser éclater la colère de son élève. Hermione se mit alors à répéter : « Je ne veux pas y aller. », tel un leitmotiv à sa douleur. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il la regardait comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était tout à fait normal. Puis, il hocha la tête.

« Bien. Nous irons directement à Poudlard. De là-bas, j'enverrais un hibou à ta tante pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à l'enterrement. »

Dumbledore prit un magazine sur une des tables de l'hôpital et récita une formule. Il le tendit ensuite à Hermione. La jeune fille se sentit aussitôt aspirée et elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis a troisième année, lorsque Dumbledore et McGonagall lui avait remis le retourneur de temps. Fumseck était là et il s'approcha d'Hermione qui lui caressa la tête. Elle s'assit dans l'une des fauteuils pour attendre le directeur. Quand celui-ci arriva, il lui demanda si elle était toujours prête à assumer ses fonctions de préfète en chef. Hermione le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Mais après réflexion, elle se maudit mentalement de ne pas avoir ouvert les lettres de Poudlard. Elle réfléchit pendant un court instant, puis répondit d'une voix sûre qu'elle pourrait assurer ce poste. Et puis comme ça, elle aurait quelque chose à faire. Dumbledore lui énonça une série d'avertissement, et il appela Dobby pour qu'il l'amène à sa salle commune. Autre avantage pour Hermione, elle n'aurait pas à expliquer ses sentiments à ses camarades de chambre.

Elle suivit donc l'elfe jusqu'à son dortoir. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un vieux moine sorcier qui avait l'air de prodigieusement s'ennuyer. Il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Hermione.

« Hé bien, hé bien… N'y aurait-il qu'un seul préfet en chef cette année ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Dobby lui répondit que le préfet en chef arriverait dans quatre jours. Le moine enroué demanda ensuite à Hermione de lui un mot de passe en lui précisant qu'il n'était que temporaire. Hermione en donna donc un et rentra dans sa salle commune ;

Hermione fut tout simplment époustouflée par la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle était magnifique. La pièce était richement décorée. Les purs étaient dans les tons pourpres. Au centre de la pièce, deux confortables sofas étaient placés autour d'une table en acajou. Dans la grande cheminée ronronnait un feu qu'Hermione éteignit aussitôt. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le grand lac. Hermione sourit. Elle adorait tout simplment cette pièce. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Elle était aussi belle et agréable que la salle commune, mais dans les tons bleus. Hermione y trouva toutes ses affaires et ses nouveaux livres.

Il y avait aussi la _Gazette du Sorcier_ posait sur un grand bureau. Elle la prit. La jeune fille fut horrifiée. En première page s'étalait son cauchemar. _Les Mangemorts font des victimes chez les moldus. _Hermione lut l'article en diagonale. C'était un modèle de n'importe quoi. Mais elle ne pouvait le dire à personne. Sinon, ils sauraient qu'elle avait menti. Et puis, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Oublier. Elle se força à lire l'article et elle fut très étonnée de la fin.

_« Mais les troupes de Vous savez qui ne font pas que des victimes parmi ses opposants. En effet hier matin, une troupe de nos meilleurs aurors ont retrouvés le corps de Narcissa Malfoy. Elle a été tuée froidement par des mangemorts. Les aurors pensent que ce meurtre a été perpétué après une erreur de son mari. L'héritier des Malfoy n'a pas voulut répondre à nos questions. »_

Hermione fut étonnée. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes sur l'une des plus ancienne famille de sorciers, et sur elle, il y avait deux pages. C'était le monde à l'envers. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Il était vingt heures et elle 'avait aucune envie d'aller manger. Elle fit donc léviter jusqu'à elle un de ses nouveaux livres et le dévora.

_N'oubliez pas la petite review ça fait toujours plaisir._


	4. L'aide se trouve parfois là

_Voici le chapitre 4. Il est un peu plus long que les autres. Mais ne vous y habituez pas, je suis une pro des petits chapitres. Hier, j'ai passé le Bac de Philo, et pour décompresser un peu j'ai réussi à taper ce chapitre. Enfin, je n'en suis pas très fière, il y a un peu trop de dialogue._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Oceana-666 : Je suis désolée pour les fautes de frappe. Je m'incline pour vous demandez pardon. Le truc c'est que je n'ai pas de correcteur. Là j'ai essayé de faire gaffe._

_sam malefoy : merci de me soutenir dans ma torture de notre miss je sais tout préférée. J'ai lu le début de ta fic, je me demande si t'es pas encore plus sadique que moi. Mais c'est vrai que notre Mione va passer de bons moments avec Draco. Mais chut, faut pas le dire._

_LaskaMalfoy : Draco arrive dans ce chapitre. Pour l'état d'esprit. Euh, c'est bizarre, même si une copine me dit que je le respecte assez, je n'en suis pas sûre. Faudra me dire. _

_Allez. Bonne lecture._

**_Chapitre 4 :_****_ L'aide se trouve parfois là où on ne l'attend pas_**

****

****

****Le jour suivant son arrivée, Hermione reçut une lettre d'Harry et Ron. Elle était très compatissante. Mais les deux garçons ne l'aidaient pas. En plus, ils essayaient de la faire culpabiliser en lui demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas venue à l'enterrement. Hermione leur répondit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à leur dire au revoir. Pour toute réponse, elle reçut de Ron un petit mot qui lui disait qu'ils se verraient dimanche. La jeune sorcière en était tellement énervée qu'elle failli jeter un sortilège de vide entrailles à Hedwige. Mais elle eut soudainement une vision d'elle-même couverte de sang. Là un éclair la transperça. Si elle voulait venger ses parents, elle n'avait aucun moyen pour le faire. Il fallait qu'elle cherche autre part. elle se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers une des sections de la bibliothèque et prit un livre bien particulier et le ramena à sa chambre.

Le dimanche suivant, Dobby vint rendre visite à Hermione. Il lui donna son nouvel emploi du temps, ainsi que ceux de ses camarades qu'elle devrait distribuer le lendemain matin. Elle les regarda avec appréhension et failli exploser de joie. Elle avait prit le minimum d'option et elle n'avait pratiquement pas cour en fin de semaine. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry et Ron qui avait un emploi du temps beaucoup plus rempli. Elle était plutôt soulagée de cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie d'expliquer à ses deux meilleurs amis ce qu'elle faisait de ses temps libres.

Le soir, elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition. Elle arriva en même temps que la masse des élèves et se retrouva à côté de Ron. Tout le monde lui lançait des regards interrogateurs. Mais personne n'osait rien lui dire. C'est Parvati qui se lança.

« Comment tu vas ? Je veux dire après ce qui c'est passé samedi dernier… »

« Ecoute Parvati, non en fait écoutez moi tous. De une, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. De deux, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Alors pour les détails croustillants, la sortie c'est par là bas. » répliqua Hermione d'une voix décidée.

Parvati essaya d'insister mais le regard meurtrier d'Hermione l'en empêcha. De toute façon, les premières années arrivaient. Après la répartition, Dumbledore fit son habituel discours et annonça ensuite qui était les nouveaux préfets en chef. Hermione failli tomber du banc lorsqu'elle apprit que son collègue n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Harry et Ron commencèrent à râler. Hermione, elle, ne dit rien. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Dumbledore voulait sûrement sa mort pour l'avoir nommé à ses côtés.

« Si jamais il te touche Mione, tu nous le dit et on se fera un plaisir de le… » s'énerva Ron.

« C'est bon Ron. Je suis une grande fille. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

« Mais… »

« C'est bon. Ca ira. Que veux tu qu'il me fasse ? »

Ron ne répondit rien. Mais lui, tout comme Harry, se demandait si Hermione n'avait pas totalement perdu les pédales. Après le repas, Hermione demanda à Ron d'emmener les premières années à la salle commune des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers la sienne. Devant le tableau du moine enroué, elle tomba sur Malfoy. Il était en train de pester contre le moine. Quand il se rendit compte de la présence d'Hermione, il se tourna vers elle, menaçant.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ce crétin ne veut pas me laisser passer ? »

Malfoy hurlait presque. Hermione le regarda pendant un long moment. Le blond parut quelque peu surprit que son souffre douleur préféré ne réagisse pas plus que cela.

« Il fallait que je donne un mot de passe jeudi. » l'informa Hermione.

« Et ? »

« Sans le mot de passe, tu ne peux pas rentrer. »

« Je sais ça. Ce que je veux c'est qu'on change ce mot de passe. »s'impatienta Malfoy.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire ? »rétorqua Hermione. « Je suis pas devin que je saches. Et j'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans l'histoire. »

« Ca c'est ce qu'on verra. Et puis mon mot de passe va te plaire. J'en suis certain. »railla Malfoy.

« Attends. Laisse moi deviner. Sang de bourbe ou Sang pur ? »

« Bonne idée. Mais je ne pensais pas à ça. Ce sera Vengeance. Alors change moi ça tout de suite. »

« Ca sert à rien. »

« Quoi ? Tu as du mal à comprendre ? Ton sang impur te donnerai-t-il des problème de compréhension ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, se tourna vers le tableau et récita le mot de passe _Venganza_. Le moine fit une sorte de mimi courbette et le tableau pivota pour laisser place à l'entrée. La jeune fille reporta ensuite son attention sur le préfet en chef. Il ne dit rien et rentra dans la salle commune. Hermione le suivit et rentra directement dans sa chambre. Dans celle-ci, elle trouva une lettre sur son bureau. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de sa tante ; Hermione ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement.

_Ma Chère Hermione,_

_Suite à ce qui c'est passé samedi dernier, je crois qu'il est évident que tes études dans cette école sont fortement compromises. Je pense qu'il est impossible que tu continues à côtoyer des personnes inévitablement en rapport avec ce drame qui nous a tous affectés. J'attends donc ta réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Tante Maureen._

De rage, Hermione déchiqueta la lettre et envoya valser sa chaise contre la porte. Elle commençait tout juste à taper le mur opposé à la fenêtre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Granger ? » demanda Malfoy. « On t'entendrait même chez les moldus. »

« Eh bah, qu'ils m'entendent. Et qu'ils comprennent une fois pour toutes que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord. Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre tes cliques et tes claques et de me débarrasser le plancher. Je suis sûre que Parkinson n'attend que toi. »

« Attend ! Tu viens de dire quoi là ? »

« Et bien apparemment la sans pur c'est pas le top non plus. Je t'ai dit DEHORS. »

Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'il s'énerve contre elle pour qu'elle puisse riposter. Draco, lui, n'avait ni envie de s'énerver, enfin si un peu mais pas trop encore, ni même de partir. Il voulait juste savoir jusqu'où Granger pourrait aller. Il s'approcha, comme si de rien n'était, du bureau de la jeune fille et l'observa. Son regard fut attiré vers le vieux petit grimoire qu'Hermione avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il l'attrapa négligemment.

« _L'obscur de la Magie._ Et bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que notre petite sang de bourbe s'initierait à la magie noire, je lui aurai ri au nez. »

« Pour la dernière fois Malfoy je t'ai dit DEHORS. »

« C'est bon. On se calme. Je demande un temps mort. Tu nous fais quoi là ? Une petite crise ? Le feu de notre sang de bourbe s'est-il enfin réveillé ? »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et elle menaça Draco de sa baguette.

« Parles encore de ça devant moi et tu me le paieras. Qui sais peut-être que ton père fera une autre erreur et je n'aurais rien à faire… »

Malfoy prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'expulsion à Hermione qui atterrie sur son lit. Il lui lança ensuite un Accio Baguette et la baguette d'Hermione vola jusqu'à lui. Hermione se jeta sur lui, et, au lieu de la massacrer, comme elle en avait principalement l'idée, elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Elle tapait sur son torse tout en lui répétant de ne plus jamais parler de feu. Bizarrement, Draco ne la rejeta pas. Il la regarda longuement et l'entoura de ses bras. Après un long moment, il brisa le silence.

« Calme toi. »

Hermione se détacha brusquement de Draco.

« Me calmer, comment veux-tu que je me calmes ? Des crétins de moldus ont froidement massacré mes parents. Et pour couronner le tout, ma très chère tante veut que je n'aie plus aucun contact avec la magie. »

Draco mis un certain temps pour assimiler ce que venait de dire Hermione.

« Et tu crois que t'énerver va arranger les choses ? Ou tu préfères livres de magie noire ? »

« Je ne veux qu'une chose : me venger. »

« Et la magie noire ? »

« C'est un moyen. Enfin, je crois. La magie blanche ne m'a été d'aucun secours quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin. »

« Et c'est avec cela que tu veux apprendre ? »

Il tenait le livre entre deux doigts avec un air de dégoût.

« Et ça te poses un problèmes ? »

« Pas forcément. Mais il y a mieux quand même ! »

« Bah, j'ai rien d'autre sous la main, alors… »

« Voyons Granger… Tu te jettes sur moi en pleur. Et tu ne penses même pas à moi pour t'enseigner la magie noire. Tu me vexes là. »

« Et tu y gagneras quoi ? »

« On bosse ensemble, je te rappelles. Je préfère te savoir de mon côté. »

«Tu ferais donc un pacte avec une sang de bourbe pour … »

« C'est bénéfique pour tout les deux, d'accord. Dumbledore croira que je me suis rangé et dans le même temps, je t'apprends les rudiments de la magie noire,…, et tu peux les venger. Bon, tu viens ou pas ? »

« Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? »

« Oui, tout de suite. Dans ma chambre. T'es énervée et c'est très bien. Je pourrais t'apprendre à contrôler tes sentiments. »

« Oui, bon d'accord. J'arrive. »

Hermione le suivit donc dans sa chambre. En passant dans la salle commune, elle éteignit le feu de la cheminée. Draco la regarda faire sans rien dire. La chambre de Draco ressemblait en tout point à celle d'Hermione. Sauf les murs qui étaient un peu plus sombres. Draco lui dit de s'installer. Hermione le regarda gênée. Passer du temps avec son pire ennemi n'était pas vraiment inscrit dans son emploi du temps. Quand il lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose à boire, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Parce que tu t'es déjà installé ton propre bar. En même pas une heure. » lui dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

« Que veux tu. On n'est pas tous comme toi, Miss Parfaite. De toute façon, tu comptes faire quelque chose ? » railla Draco.

« De toutes façon, je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Exact. Alors, tu veux quoi ? »

« Vodka, si t'as. »

« Evidemment. »

Draco servit deux verres et en tendit un à la jeune fille. Il se dirigea vers un sofa et Hermione s'installa en face de lui. Il but tranquillement sa vodka tout en regardant la jeune fille. Remarquant son manège, Hermione lui demanda d'une voix exaspérée ce qu'il avait. Draco lui demanda alors de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

« Il en est hors de question. » s'emporta Hermione.

« Tu veux contrôler la magie noire, oui ou merde ? »

Draco s'était presque emporté et Hermione ne répondit rien.

« Bon alors. Il faut que tu arrives à repenser à ce qui est arrivé. Que tu t'en serves comme une force. Et pour le moment, ce souvenir te rend faible. Il faut que tu arrives à le maîtriser. Et pas devenir hystérique à chaque fois. »

A contre cœur, Hermione lui raconta donc ce fameux soir où elle avait vu ces parents mourir immolés. Sans rien avoir pu faire. A la fin de son long et douloureux récit, elle remarqua que Draco avait l'air quelque peu compatissant. Ce n'était pas très visible mais on arrivait presque à le deviner. Ce qui l'étonna au plus au point. Ils se turent tout deux pendant un moment se demandant comment réagir.

« En fin de compte. En parler ça libère un peu. »

« Hum, si tu le dis. Et tu ne sais pas qui à fait cela ? »

« Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est que se sont deux hommes. Deux moldus. Et qu'une fois que je les aurais retrouvés… »

« C'est bon, t'enflammes pas. »

A ces mots, Hermione bondit sur Draco. Mais le jeune homme prit rapidement le contrôle de la situation et Hermione se retrouva sous lui. Elle se calma et commença à pleurer. Tout doucement d'abord, puis quand Draco la serra contre lui elle se laissa aller. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux et le visage. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco commençait tout juste à approfondir le baiser quand :

« LACHE LA IMMEDIATEMENT. »


	5. Se rapprocher pour mieux s'éloigner

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce long retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème. Au départ mon ordi et après un effacage de donnée. Donc j'ai du taper ce chapitre cinq fois. Mais bon, il est là maintenant. Je tient à remercier sam malefoy et LaskaMalfoy pour leur reviews._

**_Chapitre 5 : Se rapprocher pour mieux se quitter_**

Draco et Hermione se redressèrent d'un même mouvement pour savoir qui les avaient dérangés. Le Serpentard restait négligemment au dessus d'Hermione. Mais celle-ci, en voyant qui était à la porte, se dégagea rapidement.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Draco d'une voix méprisante.

« Je t'ai dit de la lâcher. Alors éloigne toi d'elle. »

Harry avait sa baguette à la main, prêt à frapper Draco. Hermione ne s'inquiéta pas trop pour la santé de ce dernier. Elle savait qu'il pouvait frapper le premier. Et c'était bien là le problème. Enfin, entre autre. Le problème majeur était bien sûr que Harry l'avait trouvée dans cette situation ; Et avec son pire ennemi pour arranger les choses. Le seul qui savait la vérité. Mais se voyait mal expliquer à Dumbledore ce qu'elle faisait dans la chambre de Malfoy Junior. Présumé mangemort. Et dont le père était censé avoir un lien avec le meurtre de ses parents. C'était certain que cela aurait pu être comique. Mais elle n'avait pas que cela à faire. Elle fit donc la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Hermione se dirigea telle une furie vers Harry et l'emmena fermement vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle se dit que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée vu l'était de la pièce. Heureusement que Malfoy avait emmené le livre.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, Harry Potter ? »

« Et toi tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu traficotais avec cette sale fouine. »

« Ne changes pas de sujet. Tu sais combien de points je pourrai enlever à Gryffondor pour ce que tu viens de faire ? Je devrai même te dénoncer à un professeur. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? Au repas, c'est à peine si tu nous adresses la parole et maintenant, tu fais ça. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien… »

« On n'a pas eu de nouvelles pendant toutes les vacances. »

« J'avais mes raisons. »

« Evidemment. Tu as préféré faire mumuse avec Malfoy tout l'été. C'est peut être pour ça que tu n'es pas venue… »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle le jeta dehors, et rentra dans la salle commune. Draco était dans un des sofas, attendant patiemment. Hermione se dirigeas vers la sortie. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses actes. Elle savait où elle voulait aller, mais elle avait accordé une petite pause à son cerveau. Draco au contraire réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait compris où voulait aller Hermione au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte de la salle commune. Et il adorait la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Mais Hermione avait oublié une chose importante. Le coupable. Le Serpentard ordonna donc à Harry de le suivre. Harry faillit s'étrangler quand il se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie et son pire ennemi étaient parfaitement synchrones. Draco lui ne pensait pas à cela. Il pensait au moment où son rival serait renvoyé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de Dumbledore. A ce moment-là, Hermione paniqua quelque peu. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Et quand, le directeur leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui raconta l'histoire en enjolivant un peu les faits.

« Granger et moi étions dans ma chambre en train de travailler sur un projet pour le rapprochements des maisons. Quand soudain Potter est arrivé et m'a menacé. Comme ça, sans raisons. »

Harry lança un regard meurtrier à Malfoy puis se tourna vers Hermione pour qu'elle rétablisse la vérité. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Elle semblait même s'être calmé. Pourtant elle en voulait quand même un peu à Draco d'avoir inventé cette histoire de projet. Maintenant, ils allaient vraiment devoir en faire un. Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Dumbledore demanda sa version des faits à Harry.

« Il lui a lancé un Imperium. J'en suis sûr. Il a tué ses parents et maintenant il s'en prend à elle. »

Harry avait dit cela comme un petit enfant faisant un caprice. Hermione faillit jeter son ami à travers la fenêtre. Et quand elle regarda Draco, elle vit que celui-ci avait à peu près la même idée. Dumbledore quand à lui avait l'air soudainement très grave. Il regardait successivement les trois autres occupants de la pièce.

« Ce sont des accusations très grave que tu portes là, Harry. Et sur quoi te bases tu ? »

« Hermione et Malfoy, ensemble ? Soyez réaliste. Après ce que son père a peut-être fait à ses parents. Elle n'est pas suicidaire non plus. »

« Je sui certain que Hermione a ses raisons. »

« Oui, un Imperium. »

« Et, je suis là ! » s'interposa Hermione.

« Mais je suis certain que… » insista Harry.

« De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de la savoir. »

Dumbledore se leva et se rapprocha de Draco. Les trois élèves ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Le directeur demanda sa baguette au Serpentard. Il expliqua qu'il allait lancer un sort pour savoir qu'elle était la dernière formule utilisée par Draco. Il marmonna une incantation et deux verres apparurent aussitôt. Harry lança un cri de frustration et Draco commença à sourire.

« Ca ne prouve rien… » tenta Harry.

« Bien sûr Potter. » railla Draco. « J'ai lancé un Imperium à Hermione et après je lui ai proposé un verre d'eau. »

« Bah, oui. J'avais soif alors avant de me tuer, tu as pensé à moi. » continua Hermione.

Les deux se sourirent discrètement. Dumbledore suivait la joute verbale de ses étudiants, prêt à intervenir. Et ce moment arriva assez rapidement. Harry accusa Draco d'être un mangemort. Draco ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Hermione aussi se figea. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Dumbledore, lui, paraissait étrangement calme. Il était toujours assis mais il regardait Draco bizarrement. Comme s'il essayait de lire au plus profond de son âme. Puis sans prévenir, Draco commença à s'énerver et à remonter ses manches.

« Regardes bien Potter. Tu vois une quelconque marque ? Non. Donc à partir de maintenant, je t'interdit d'insinuer quoique se soit sur moi ; est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Draco, calmez vous s'il vous plait. Maintenant que Harry à la preuve que vous n'avez pas attaquer Hermione, je crois que je vais pouvoir m'occuper de sa punition. Alors Hermione, Draco retournez à votre dortoir. Et avant que j'oublie j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir quand votre projet sera finalisé. »

Les deux préfets acquiescèrent en silence et sortirent rapidement. Sur le chemin du retour, un silence pesant s'installa. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Arrivé à la salle commune, Hermione s'écroula sur un des sofas. Draco lui se mit devant la fenêtre. Le regard perdu vers le Grand Lac. Hermione se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Comme lisant dans ses pensées Draco brisa la silence.

« Je maintiens ma proposition. On peut commencer dès demain pendant le cours de potion. »

« Je ne sais pas trop…. »

« De toutes façons, Potter et la belette ne voudront plus faire équipe avec toi. »

« Comment je peux savoir si je peux te faire confiance ? »

« Tu ne peux pas. En effet. Mais le fait est. C'est à moi que tu as confié ton secret. Et je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Si tu t'étais confiée aux deux idiots chroniques qu'est- ce qui se serait passé selon toi ? »

Ils auraient tout fait pour qu'elle change d'avis. La réponse la frappa de plein fouet. C'était évident. Mais elle n'en dit rien à Draco. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques moments. Puis toujours sans un mot, Hermione alla dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha et à peine eut-elle posé la tête sur l'oreiller elle s'endormit.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione refit un drôle de rêve. Pour la seconde fois, elle revit son double. Celui-ci était toujours couvert de sang. Mais le poignard avait laissé place à une baguette magique. Hermione s'approcha de lui. Elle remarqua que le sang dont il était recouvert n'était plus celui de potentielles victimes. Mais le propre sang de son double. Pendant deux secondes, elle cru que c'était elle qui était en train de mourir. Elle se pencha donc vers lui, et, trouva à ses côtés du matériel pour lui faire une perfusion. Elle regarda son double et ses yeux pleins de désespoir. Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire. Comme la première fois quand elle se réveilla elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son rêve.


	6. Et si on partait

_Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'écris encore sous le choc de ma lecture du tome 6. Je suis en train de me demander comment je vais faire pour mes fics qui sont dans ma tête. Bon, pour cette fic, en la relisant, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue et avec de courtes répliques pour la plupart. Je n'avais pas fait attention en l'écrivant. Mais bon, …._

_Sweety-Witches : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ravie que ça te fasses plaisir. Je vais essayer de finir de publier assez rapidement pour pouvoir écrire une nouvelle fic._

_Pauapu : je suis toute émue par ton commentaire. Ravie que tu trouves ça bien écrit, et bien organisé. Bisous et voilà la suite._

**_Chapitre 6 : Et si on partait …_**

La semaine suivante fut assez éprouvante pour Hermione. Tout le monde était au courant de ce que Harry avait vu. Mais personne ne comprenait. Les Gryffondors ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Les regards accusateurs se succédaient. Bizarrement, l'éloignement de Harry et Ron ne lui pesait pas plus que cela. De son côté, Draco n'avait pas trop de problèmes. Les Serpentards avaient tellement peur de lui qu'ils ne lui disaient rein, ni à Hermione d'ailleurs. Draco et elle avait soigneusement éviter de parler du baiser. Ils faisaient comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais leur alliance marchait à la perfection. Ils étaient en binôme pour le cours de potion. Hermione était contente de cette situation car elle pouvait enfin avoir les notes qu'elle méritait. Le jeudi après-midi, Draco lui apprenait les rudiments de la magie noire. Hermione se révéla très douée. En un mois, elle arriva à maîtriser les bases de cette magie, ce qui impressionna Draco.

Puis vint les vacances de la Toussaint. Le jeudi, Draco et Hermione eurent une petite discussion.

« Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ? » demanda Draco.

« J'en sais trop rien. Et toi ? »

« Je rentre chez moi. J'ai des choses à faire concernant ma mère. »

« Tu veux en parler ? » tenta Hermione.

« Non. » répondit précipitamment le Serpentard.

Hermione soupira. Les silences de son ami l'exaspéraient au plus au point. Elle décida que cette fois-ci, il devrait lui dire la vérité.

« Je t'ai raconté la vérité sur mes parents. Alors tu pourrais me faire un minimum confiance. Et puis ça fait du bien de parler. »

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Hermione Granger en psychologue. On aura tout vu. Bon, d'accord. Mais je n'ai que des suppositions. »

« Bah, c'est déjà ça. »

« Bien. Ce qui est sûr c'est que nos elfes n'ont vu personne entrer et que ma mère a été tuée par un Avada Kedabra. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle… »

« Non ! Ma mère ne se serait pas… Enfin, voilà. Mon père n'a vu personne d'étranger entrer dans le manoir. Mais il ne considère pas mon père comme quelqu'un d'étranger. »

« Tu crois que ton père a donné ordre à ton elfe de se taire. »

« C'est une supposition. »

« Elle tient la route. Bien, je t'accompagne. »

« Oh là. On se calme Hermione. » répliqua Draco.

« Ecoutes. Rester coincée ici pendant une semaine ne me tentes pas. »

Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. En un mois, il avait appris que rien ne pouvait venir à bout de la volonté de la jeune fille.

« Bien. De toute façon, tu pourras sûrement m'être utile. Et puis comme ça, on pourra passez à la pratique. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait. Puis se rendant compte de ce que Draco venait de dire, elle se ravisa.

« Hein, passer à la pratique ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu ne pensais pas que lire des livres et lancer des sorts dans le vide suffirait. »

« Heu. Non. Mais je vais m'entraîner sur qui ? »

« Sur qui ? » s'étrangla Draco. «Je pensais plus à un animal qu'à une personne. Ou sur un elfe à la rigueur. »

« Quoi ! Il est hors de question que je jette le moindre sort sur un elfe ou un animal. »

« Tu sais que tu es étrange Hermione. Tu es prête à torturer une personne, mais pas un animal. »

« C'est pas pareil. »

« Ca je te le fais pas dire. »

« Je préfère. »

« Tu as du être maléfique dans une autre vie. »

Draco se leva et fit un petit sourire à Hermione. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Hermione, elle, se lova dans son fauteuil. Elle était en train de se demander contre qui elle pourrait utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir. Où plutôt, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de torturer quelqu'un. Mais elle se voyait mal le dire à Draco. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas dit qu'elle torturerait quelqu'un. Mas faire quoi, sinon ? Elle ne voyait pas. Et puis, elle verrait bien. Au moins, elle ne verrait pas de Gryffondors pendant une semaine. Elle alla donc se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de nouveau de son double, pour la troisième fois. Hermione s'étonna de rêver de lui à chaque fois que quelque chose la tracassait. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait tr ès bien. La boutique de Wallam. Son ancien patron était dans un coin de la boutique, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait l'air d'être terrifié, perturbé. Il regardait ou plutôt fixait le coin gauche du magasin, Hermione suivit son regard. Et c'est là qu'elle se vit. Cette fois, son double avait l'air parfaitement normal. A part les cheveux plus foncés, tout laissait croire que Hermione se trouvait face à son propre reflet. Elle s'approcha d'elle-même.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ? »

« Trop de pression. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Sa mère a eut d'autres problèmes, je crois. »

« Oh, et c'est pour cela… »

« C'est un rêve Hermione. C'est ton monde intérieur. »

« Si tu le dis. Au fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles. »

« Morhénie. »

« C'est bizarre comme nom. »

« Notre père a des goûts bizarres. » lança Morhénie le plus naturellement possible.

« Tu parles, il n'appréciait même pas la bonne musique. Pourquoi, je rêve de toi ? »

« Pour être toi. Justement. Nous sommes comme deux sœurs. Le bien et le mal. Mais nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre pour faire ce que nous désirons réellement. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu désires ? »

Morhénie parut hésiter un instant. Pendant deux secondes, Hermione crut voir des flammes danser dans ses yeux. Sûrement un effet de l'éclairage.

« Je veux ce que tu veux. Tu te rappelles. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Hermione reporta son attention sur Wallam. La réponse de son double ne lui satisfaisait pas. Elle savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Si seulement, elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Wallam tremblait encore plus qu'avant. La présence des deux Hermione le terrorisait.

« Tu lui as fait quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Rien. »

« Alors pourquoi il nous craint ? »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait physiquement. »


	7. Un petit tour au pays du Malfoy

_Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un titre totalement crétin, mais bon, en cours de philo j'avais des élans d'inspiration bizarres. Donc faut pas vous inquiéter. Je pense que je vais arriver à finir de publier la fic dans moins de deux semaines vu qu'après celui là il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres. _

_Zillah666 : marci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ca me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suit._

_Sweety-Witches : C'est vrai que l'histoire du double est un peu bizarre. Mais t'inquiètes pas les réponses arriveront._

_Pauapu : je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant. Surtout que c'est ma première fic. Je m'attendait pas à autant d'enthousiasme._

**_Chapitre 7 : Un petit tour au pays du Malfoy_**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par Draco. Comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son rêve. Elle se sentait plutôt bien, ce qui ravit Draco. Il n'avait aucune envie de supporter la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione dès sept heures du matin. Celle-ci lui demanda d'une voix endormie pourquoi il l'avait réveillée aussi tôt. Le jeune homme lui expliqua que comme ils finissaient tout deux à midi, ils partiraient directement après le cours de sortilège. Hermione comprit immédiatement ce que cela ovulait dire ; Elle avait moins de deux heures pour ranger sa chambre, se laver, s'habiller, prendre son petit déjeuner, remonter à la salle commune pour prendre ses affaires et aller à son cours d'étude des runes. Elle sortit donc de son lit en quatrième vitesse pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle était habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit à moitié transparente ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco. Et en fermant la porte de la salle de bain, elle entendit :

« Tu sais Hermione, t'es très belle le matin. Je crois que je vais passer une très bonne semaine. »

Hermione rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et envoya une bouteille de shampoing à la tête du Serpentard. Elle entendit un cri étouffé et satisfaite, elle retourna se préparer. Elle se regarda dans la lace. Elle avait envie de changer quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Ses cheveux peut-être. Hermione prit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle chercher ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Les couper peut-être ? Non. Elle en avait trop bavé pour les faire pousser et les lisser. Et puis les cheveux courts ce n'était pas son truc. Une couleur, Oui, c'était ça. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle devait le faire. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses cheveux. Cela lui prit dix minutes et ses cheveux avaient pris une jolie teinte noire aux reflets bleus. La jeune fille fut assez satisfaite du résultat.

En cours de sortilège, elle fit grande impression. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Les Gryffondors chuchotaient sur son passage. Hermione entendit même Lavande dire à Parvati : « Après elle va nous faire quoi ? Se peindre les lèvres en noir et le visage en blanc ? ». Parvati éclata de rire à la remarque de sa camarade. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard que lui lança Hermione. Celle-ci alla s'appuyer contre un mur. Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard de son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait le haut de sa chemise déchirée. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, l'air intrigué. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Très beau la couleur. On pourrait presque croire que tu es une sang pure. »

« Presque. C'est toute la subtilité de la chose. »

Draco sourit à Hermione. Puis il commença à lui parler de son cours de SACM. Comment une horrible créature l'avait sauvagement attaqué. Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'il critique Hagrid. Après tout, personne ne l'avait forcé à prendre cette matière. Mais elle le laissait à chaque fois faire. Le professeur Flitwick les fit ensuite entrer en cours. Les deux heures de sortilèges parurent une éternité pour Hermione. Elle surprit deux ou trois fois le regard insistant de Ron. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

A la fin du cours, les deux préfets en chef se rendirent dans leur salle commune pour prendre leurs affaires. Là-bas, le professeur Rogue les attendait. Il leur donna un portoloin en forme de petit chaudron. Hermione et Draco le touchèrent et ils se sentirent aspirer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un magnifique parc. Un interminable chemin de pierre blanche serpentait jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Tout était clair. Le manoir en pierre grise était gigantesque.

« Impressionnée ? »

« Assez. J'avoue. Et tout cela est à toi ? »

« Officiellement, tout cela appartient à un homme en cavale élu deuxième homme me plus recherché de l'année après le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Draco fit visiter le manoir à Hermione. La sorcière resta bouche bée devant tant de beauté et de luxe. Les pièces s'enchaînaient, toutes d'un goût certain. Tous les sols étaient recouverts d'un parquet de bois clair. Le principal de l'habitation de Draco se trouvait dans l'aile Nord. Il y avait une magnifique bibliothèque. C'était une grande salle remplie de livres du sol au plafond. Draco lui montra ensuite les chambres. La chambre de Draco et celle d'ami se ressemblaient en tout point. Un énorme lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sur le sol de moelleux tapis verts qui étaient un tout petit peu plus clairs que les murs. Hermione fut ravie d'une chose. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée.

La jeune fille déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et se rendit ensuite avec Draco dans la cuisine. Son elfe de maison devait se trouvait là. Hermione faille avoir une crise cardiaque. L'elfe de Draco n'était autre que Kreacher. L'ancien elfe de Sirius. Il avait disparu après la mort de ce dernier puisqu'il n'était pas lé à l'Ordre. En fait, ça n'aurait pas du l'étonner plus que cela. Après tout, la famille Malfoy était la dernière branche de la famille Black qui n'avait que du sang pur dans les veines et qui n'avait pas tous ces membres en cavale. Kreacher les accueillit par des insultes qui se turent dès que Draco ouvrit la bouche.

« Arrêtes moi cela tout de suite. »

« Oui, maître. »

« Je veux savoir. Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu le jour de la mort de ma mère. »

« Kreacher ne peut pas parler. Parler devant la sang de bourbe serait une insulte pour le maître. »

Draco soupira et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Désolé. A moins, que tu ne veuille t'entraîner sur lui. » ironisa Draco.

« C'est bon, ça ira. »

Hermione retourna donc dans sa chambre pour attendre Draco. Elle y trouva une chouette qui semblait l'attendre. Elle s'approcha d'elle et décrocha la lettre. Elle reconnut aussitôt la petite écriture de Tante Maureen. Pendant un moment, elle fut tentée de la jeter par la fenêtre. Mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle l'ouvrit.

'_Hermione,_

_Je suis outrée de ta décision. Je pensais que la mort de tes parents t'aurait un peu plus affectée. Mais il semblerait que se ne soit pas le cas. Malgré cela, je dois tout de même t'avertir que la lecture du testament aura lieu samedi. Et elle ne pourra pas avoir lieu sans toi._

_Tante Maureen.'_

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. C'était impossible. Elle n'oserait pas. Elle déchiqueta la lettre et envoya valser les morceaux dans les airs. Draco arriva juste à ce moment là. Il avait un sourire au visage qui s'efface quand il vit l'était d'Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Ma tante m'a écrit. »

« Oh, et… ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Elle me reproche d'être restée à Poudlard. »

« Tu devrais être habituée. »

« Elle m'a dit que la lecture du testament aura lieu samedi.

« D'accord, je comprends mieux. »

« Au fait, qu'est ce que t'as dit Kreacher. »

« Il a dit que mon père était venu avec un autre mangemort. C'est l'autre qui a lancé le sort. Mais il n'a pas u me dire qui c'était. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva Draco dans la bibliothèque. Il était plongé dans un livre et il sursauta quand elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerais bien faire ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

Draco posa son livre sur la table et porta toute son attention à la jeune fille.

« Tu as quoi dans la tête ? »

« Un tour à Londres. Il faut que je voie quelqu'un. »

« Et tu as besoin de moi ? » demanda Draco sceptique.

« Exact. Alors tu viens ? On va bien s'amuser. »

« Très bien. Allons-y. » lui répondit le jeune homme sans aucun enthousiasme.

Ils se rendirent donc à Londres. Tout près du Chemin de Traverse, en face de _Chez Wallam_. Hermione indiqua la boutique à Draco. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait travaillé ici et qu'elle voulait se venger du patron. Le rendre totalement dingue pas le torturer physiquement. Draco acquiesça et lui demanda si elle savait comment faire. Hermione ne répondit rien et rentra dans la boutique. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. La malédiction du marchand. Subtil et sans aucun risque. Il suffisait de maudire la boutique. Et les vols, les dettes se succéderaient. Dans un quartier comme celui-ci, ça passerait totalement inaperçu.

En rentrant, elle constata avec satisfaction que Wallam était dans l'arrière boutique. Personne ne les verrait. Elle se dirigea au centre de la boutique et récita la formule. La jeune sorcière sentit un vent chaud autour d'elle. Elle resta un peu sonnée et Draco qui la tira dehors. Une fois rentrée au manoir, il la félicita. Hermione le regarda et dans un élan soudain l'embrassa.


	8. Découvertes

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre. C'est un de mes préférés, je l'ai écrit à trois heures du matin, avec les conseils d'une copine, si je me rappelle bien. Il va y avoir quelques réponses pas très claires dans ce chapitre. Lol, je sais c'est pas drôle. _

_MaykaDarkness : lol, j'aime beaucoup la question. Je crois que tu vas avoir ta réponse dans quelques instants. Quoique ce soit très imagé. Je suis nulle pour écrire ce genre de scène. Ca viendra sûrement dans une autre fic, mais celle là, reste très gentille._

_Poupoux : Niark, niark. C'est fait exprès pour que vous veniez lire le chapitre d'après. En espérant que ça marche. Lol. Et merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les reviews, je ne savais pas du tout. Lol. J'ai mit dix minutes pour trouver comment changer. Mais maintenant c'est fait. Je me demande ce que je ferais toute seule._

_Pauapu : Merci beaucoup._

_Zillah666 : Pour Hermione tu n'as encore rien vu. Mais chut, c'est un secret. Lol. En espérant que la suite te plaise._

**_Chapitre 8 : Découvertes_**

Le vendredi suivant, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci la regardait tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Hermione lui sourit et Draco l'embrassa. La veille, la jeune fille avait appris que Wallam avait commencé à ressentir les premières notes de la malédiction. Quand au jeune, il avait découvert, grâce à une description plus que vague de Kreacher, que celui qui avait accompagné son père n'était nul autre que Marcus Flint. Le nouveau couple avait donc cherché un moyen d'attirer les deux mangemorts pour les faire arrêter. Mais, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à se disputer. Ils se hurlaient dessus à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione était partie dans une longue plainte et Draco l'avait fait taire par un baiser tout en la plaquant contre le mur de la bibliothèque. Une chose en entraînant, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de Draco.

Une heure plus tard, le Serpentard faisait face à Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Il avait décidé qu'elle était prête à apprendre l'occlumency. Il lui expliqua comment procéder et lui demanda de ne penser à rien. Il essaya ensuite de percer son esprit. Ce qu'il fit avec une facilité consternante. Hermione n'arriver pas à s'empêcher de penser. Elle pensait qu'il fallait pas qu'elle pense et surtout pas à certaines choses. Mais en pensant à cela, elle pensait à ces choses là, justement. Et au final, cela donnait un mélange de vision de différents souvenirs qui n'arrivait qu'à donner mal à la tête à Hermione et Draco.

« Vite, un aspirine. » gémit Hermione.

« Par merlin. Mais tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de penser. »

« J'y peux rien ; et si tu crois que c'est si simple que ça…. »

« Bon, passons. Et puis c'était quoi cette image ? »

Hermione regarda Draco comme s'il était devenu complètement dingue. Comment voulait-il qu'elle sache de quoi il parlait. Il y avait eu tellement d'images. Quand elle était en maternelle et qu'elle était tombée en plein milieu de la cour. Plus grande, elle était avec un garçon. Joshua, son premier petit ami. Il ne voulait quand même pas parler de cela. Puis elle se rappela de quelque chose. Elle s'était vue en plein milieu d'une plaine couverte de sang. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu cela pourtant. Elle haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre à Draco qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Celui-ci soupira, et demanda à la sorcière de se concentrer sur cette image pour qu'ils puissent en apprendre plus.

Hermione hocha la tête et inscrivit l'image à son esprit. Draco récita la formule. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Puis, tout d'un coup, des vagues d'images l'atteignirent. Tout les rêves lui revinrent en mémoire avec une netteté déconcertante. Elle se revit prisonnière des flammes. Elle hurla. Puis quand elle vit Morhénie, elle se calma immédiatement. Elle se revit discuter avec elle, de ses capacités, de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle revit Morhénie d'accepter toutes les réalités. Elle se vit ensuite lui donner son sang. Enfin, elle revit son entrevue dans la boutique de Wallam. Hermione fut sonnée par ces visions et s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Draco la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Sans aucun doute, des rêves. C'est bizarre que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Ils étaient très puissants. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Comment je dois les prendre ? Pourquoi je les aie oubliés ? »

« C'est ton inconscient Hermione. Il t'a juste révélé ta véritable nature. C'est juste que c'est étonnamment clair. D'habitude c'est plus subtil. »

« Mais pourquoi je les aient oubliés ? »

« Ca je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« C'est bizarre quand même qu'ils aient commencés juste après la mort de mes parents. »

« Pas tellement. Tu avais un sentiment de vengeance qui commençait à naître en toi. »

« Je n'ai fait que me convaincre moi-même en fin de compte. »

« Exact. »

« Très bien. Maintenant que l'on sait cela, on pourrait peut être continuer. »

Draco la regarda et éclata de rire. Hermione pour se venger lui tapa l'épaule et il l'embrassa. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Draco apprit à Hermione à protéger son esprit. Ce fut laborieux. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de penser à toutes sortes de choses. Au bout de quatre heures, elle arriva à repousser les attaques de Draco. Elle parvint à renvoyer l'attaque contre son propriétaire. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose. Seulement Draco dans les bras de sa mère. Quand le jeune homme fut convaincu qu'elle pourrait se protéger, il mit fin à l'entraînement. Il lui proposa de sortir dîner. Mais la séance avait achevée Hermione. Et elle préféra aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec une horrible migraine pour compagne. Elle chercha comme une furie de l'aspirine dans son sac. Elle vida la boite avec un grand verre d'eau en se demandant si l'indésirable voudrait bien lui faire le plaisir de partir. Sinon, elle pourrait toujours l'envoyer de force à quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite, Hermione se prépara pour aller voir le notaire. Elle enfila une robe noire et se maquilla légèrement. Elle voulait montrer à sa tante qu'elle avait changée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le hall où une voiture l'attendait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que Draco était là. Le jeune homme lui annonça qu'il venait avec elle. Hermione était assez contente de sa décision. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'y aller seule. Un meurtre est si vite arrivé. Mais pour rien au monde elle lui aurait demandé de l'accompagner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amants se retrouvèrent au bureau de Maître Lachaise, brillant notaire de Londres, pour la lecture du testament. Hermione était toujours tendrement accompagnée de sa migraine et cela l'énervait. Ils trouvèrent assez vite Tante Maureen. Celle-ci, habillée d'une jupe bleu turquoise assez courte et d'un haut rose fluo mal boutonné, afficha un air de dédain en voyant arriver sa nièce.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt Draco.

« Je vous présente Draco Malfoy. »

« Un sorcier ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air de dégoût.

« C'est exact madame. » répondit Draco.

« Il n'ente pas. » lança-t-elle hargneusement.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea, avec un air qui se voulait fier, vers le bureau du notaire.

« Il sont tous comme ça chez toi ? »

« Je crois que c'est un cas particulier. Au fait, avant que j'entre dans l'antre de la bête, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Dis toujours. On verra bien. »

« Envoie ma fichue migraine à la dinde parlante. »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. »

Draco récita une formule et la migraine d'Hermione laissa sa place au bien être. La sorcière sourit, embrassa son sauveur, et se dirigea vers son cauchemar. Maître Lachaise était un homme d'entre deux âges, au ventre bedonnant. Son bureau laissait paraître son égoïsme. Un obscène étalage de luxe. Un nombre incalculable de diplômes accrochés au mur. Il fit asseoir Hermione dans un fauteuil qui devait valoir une petite fortune.

« Bien. Vous êtes les Granger… Bien…. Voyons voir ça. »

Il parcourait une liasse de papier tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil aux deux autres occupantes de la pièce ;

« Alors le testament a été écrit il y a dix-sept ans…. Voyons voir… Euh… les parties concernées sont… »

Hermione tapota sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en se demandant quand le notaire allait aborder le vif du sujet.

« Ah…oui… bien nous allons attendre l'autre partie concernée. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre partie concernée. » répliqua Tante Maureen d'un ton froid.

« Pourtant, je vois ici : _'En cas de décès des deux époux Granger, les biens seront répartis entre Maureen Granger et aux futures filles Hermione et Morhénie Granger.'_ »


	9. La vérité gagne toujours

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais. Vous avez vu un tous les jours, c'est bien ça. Lol. Harry va faire une petite apparition parce qu'il se sentait un peu rejeté. Lol. Je plaisante. Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, ça me motive pour recopier l'histoire. Savoir que je suis lu, ça permet de me dire, tient là, je vais écrire rapidement pour qu'ils attendent pas trop._

_Bloody : Et oui, Hermione a une sœur jumelle. Mais c'est normal que t'es pensé que c'était une autre partie d'elle-même parce qu'au tout départ c'était censé être ça. Lol. Et ta review ne sert pas à rien. Une review ça sert toujours à quelque chose. A faire plaisir à l'auteur._

_Poupoux : Et oui, j'adore être sadique. Et pour ce chapitre et les suivants c'est la même chose. C'est plus marrant, je trouve. Enfin pour moi, parce que pour vous pas trop. Et pour la superbe sœur de Hermione, voila les réponses. Enfin une bonne partie. Bon appétit, enfin bonne lecture._

**_Chapitre 9 : La vérité gagne toujours._**

Hermione trembla en entendant ce nom. C'était impossible. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Morhénie n'est jamais née. Elle est morte deux mois avant sa naissance. Elle devait être la jumelle d'Hermione. Cela ne posera pas de problèmes, j'espère. »

Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La fille dont elle avait rêvé n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, mais sa sœur jumelle. Une sœur jumelle qui lui conseillait d'être mauvaise. Tellement choquée, elle n'entendit pas le notaire dire que tout les biens des Granger seraient reversés pour une œuvre caritative oeuvrant pour la dentition parfaire dans le monde entier. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention à sa tante qui laissait paraître sa rage à côté d'elle. Et c'est telle un automate qu'elle sortir de la salle. Elle passa devant Draco sans vraiment le voir. Celui-ci du courir jusqu'à la voiture pour la rattraper. Il lui demanda ce qui c'était passé. Mais parler à un mur aurait eu plus d'effet.

Cette histoire rappelait quelque chose à Hermione. Elle était sûre d'avoir lu quelque chose ayant une vague ressemblance avec cela. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'elle prit enfin la parole.

« T'aurais pas des livres sur les jumeaux par hasard ? »

« Des livres sur les jumeaux ? T'as perdu les pédales ou quoi ? Tu ressors de chez notaire comme si on t'avais annoncé ta propre mort et … »

« T'es pas très loin de la vérité, tu sais. »

« QUOI ? »

Draco hurla si fort que le chauffeur prit peur et freina de toutes ses forces. Il se retourna pour voir si les deux jeunes gens allaient bien. Mais en voyant les regards meurtriers qu'ils leur lançaient et en entendant les klaxons venant des autres véhicules, il préféra repartir sans poser de questions.

Pendant le reste du voyage, Hermione préféra ne rien dire. Elle ne savait pas comment Draco allait réagir. Et qui sait ? Cette fois le chauffeur allait les envoyer dans un arbre. C'est donc dans la bibliothèque du manoir, qu'elle expliqua la situation à Draco. Celui-ci l'écouta sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas un fait un mouvement. Tout cela lui paraissait si incroyable. La nouvelle était de taille.

« Et tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler ? »

« Non. Jamais. »

« Je comprends plus rien. »

« Bienvenue au club. » ironisa Hermione.

« Comment peux tu rêver de quelque chose dont tu ne connais pas l'existence. »

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je suis pas convaincu que se soit le plus important. C'est drôle en fait. »

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Dray. »

« Je reviens ici pour trouver le meurtrier de ma mère. Et en fin de compte, je chasse les explications des rêves de la jumelle morte. »

« Et c'est ça qui te fais rire. »

Hermione s'empêcha tant bien que mal de sourire puis fit mine de bouder en se dirigeant vers les étagères. Draco, en vrai gentleman, ne voulut pas la laisser de mauvaise humeur. Il se plaça derrière elle, la courbe de son ventre épousant parfaitement celle de son dos. Puis il commença à lui embrasser le cou.

A la fin des vacances, les recherches de Draco et Hermione n'avaient rien données. Ils n'avaient trouvés aucune explication valable aux rêves de la Gryffondor. Tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Draco traitaient uniquement des jumeaux vivants. Des cas de jumeaux pouvant communiquer par la pensée, ils en avaient bien trouvés. Mais, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le cas de Hermione. Draco voulait étudier un des rêves. Mais Hermione ne rêvait plus de Morhénie. Comme si le fait de connaître son existence avait censuré les rêves.

Après cette semaine de vacances, le comportement de Harry et de Ron n'avait pas du tout changé. Les deux garçons l'ignoraient royalement. Et autant avant les vacances Hermione ne s'en préoccupait pas, autant aujourd'hui cela la tracassait. Elle aurait voulut leur confiait la vérité sur ses rêves. Peut-être auraient ils pu l'aider. Mais comment leur annoncer cela ? Comment pourrait elle leur parler ? Ils lui en voulaient tellement. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle pensait à cela, devant son livre de potion. Quand, justement, la porte de la salle des préfets laissa apparaître … Harry. Hermione faillit s'étouffer devant la coïncidence. Un vrai signe du destin. Le jeune sorcier avait l'air gêné de se trouver là.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

« Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Quelqu'un veut te voir. »

« Bien. J'arrive. »

Hermione rangea ses affaires et prit sa baguette. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle suivit Harry dans un silence pesant. Puis n'y pouvant plus, elle s'arrêta et brisa le silence.

« Je suis désolée. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Harry s'était aussi arrêter et il fixait Hermione.

« Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas. Mais il a changé. Je sais que c'est dur à concevoir. Mais c'est la vérité. Ca peut paraître stupide, mais c'est le seul à me comprendre. »

« Oui, ça l'est. »

« Hein ? » sursauta Hermione.

« Tu fais plus confiance à une sale fouine qui a passé ses six dernières années à te rabaisser plutôt qu'à ts vrais amis. On t'a toujours soutenu. »

« Pour que je vous passe mes cours. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'arrêta de parler. Elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir lui dire la vérité. Et pourtant elle était convaincue qu'il le fallait. Reculer pour mieux sauter. Elle passa devant Harry et grimpa jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, se maudissant de ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire la vérité. Elle poussa la porte du bureau et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée. Sa tante était assise dans l'un des siège, vêtue d'un tailleur rouge. Elle paraissait soucieuse, totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait presque l'air gentille. Cela lui rappelait la Tante Maureen d'il y avait dix ans. Celle qui lui racontait des histoires. Et d'ailleurs, il y avait cette histoire … Cette histoire sur les jumeaux. Dumbledore adressa un signe de tête, et laissa seules les deux femmes. Hermione s'installa en face de sa tante, se demandant qu'elle catastrophe elle allait lui annoncer. Elle aurait pu lire dans son esprit, mais elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

« C'est au sujet de l'héritage. Il faut… »

Hermione interrompit sa tante avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« Je ne veux pas faire en sorte de changer l'héritage. L'argent ira à cette association. En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas plus mal. »

Tante Maureen parut surprise. Elle fixa sa nièce comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle hocha tout de même la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de cela que je que je voulais te parler. C'est plutôt de ce qui c'est dit… à propos de … Enfin … »

« … du fait que j'ai une sœur jumelle dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ? » finit Hermione.

« Oui, je crois que tu as droit à une petite explication. »

« Juste une question avant. Tu te rappelles l'histoire sur les jumeaux que tu me racontais quand je venais te voir ? »

Tante Maureen regarda longuement sa nièce qui s'enfonçait dans le fauteuil. Elle paraissait gênée par cette question. Elle ne voyait que trop bien où sa nièce voulait en venir.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Tu l'adorais. Tu disais qu'elle te faisait peur … mais qu'elle te semblait réelle. »

« Je ne me souviens plus de cela. »

Hermione avait l'air d'une petite fille perdue.

« Tu n'arrivais jamais à t'en souvenir. Tu sais c'est un mythe de médecin. C'est un médecin qui étudiait les jumeaux qui me l'a racontée. »

« Racontes la moi, s'il te plait. »

« Bien. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je crois me rappeler qu'il y a une histoire de rêve la dedans. »

« Hum. C'est exact. »

La tante de Hermione inspira profondément. Comme si ce qu'elle allait faire lui coûtait énormément. Elle but un grand verre d'eau et commença son récit.

« En résumé, un médecin a un jour racontait que les jumeaux étaient des êtres inséparables et cela même si la mort emportait l'un deux. D'ailleurs, il y a de cela quelques années, un jeune homme a vécut quelque chose d'incroyable. Il a commencé à faire de drôles de rêves. Il rêvait d'un jeune homme lui ressemblant. Son véritable double. Ce double le conseillait dans sa vie. Il l'aidait à se venger de personnes qui lui avaient fait du mal. Un jour, ce jeune homme, qui s'appelait Victor, décida de consulter un psy. Il commençait à avoir très peur de ce double qui se faisait appelait Hector. Ce psy lui apprit qu'il aurait du avoir un jumeau, mais que celui-ci était mort avant sa naissance. »

« Mais pourquoi est-il mort ? »

Hermione avait demandé cela d'une petite voix. Sa tante eut un petit sourire puis continua.

« C'est assez compliqué. L'un des jumeaux est toujours plus fort que l'autre. Il y a un dominant et un dominé. Et là dans ce cas, et bien l'un des jumeaux prenait la majorité des nutriments, et l'autre n'a pas pu se développer et il en est mort/ un mois même pas avant la naissance. C'est ce qui c'est passé pour toi. »

Hermione encaissa l'information. Elle avait peur de ce que sa tante allait encore lui apprendre.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite ? »

« Hector a réussi à prendre le contrôle du corps de Victor. Il a eu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Une vie à lui. »

Hermione pâlit encore plus.

« Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Cette histoire ne te faisait pas autant d'effet avant. »

« Euh … oui. Enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais j'imagine que ça pourrait être pire. Mais pourquoi mes parents voulaient-ils l'appeler Morhénie. Ce n'est pas commun comme nom. »

« Ils voulaient que vous vous ressembliez le plus possible. Jusqu'aux lettres de vos prénoms. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Puis subitement, elle se retourna et regarda une dernière fois sa tante. Et ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, elle lui posa une dernière question, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec des jumeaux morts avant leur naissance.


	10. Enfin un plan

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Par contre pour le dernier va falloir attendre parce que je pars en vacances demain, donc je pourrais pas le mettre avant une semaine voir une semaine et demi. Et vous n'allez pas aimer vu la fin de chapitre._

_Tina Granger : Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Pour l'effet de la jumelle sur Hermione tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre._

_Poupoux : Me tue pas, sinon, t'auras jamais les réponses. Attends au moins que j'ai finit de tout publier. Un peu de logique, bon sang. Lol. Allez pour te faire plaisir, je met la suite. C'est que j'ai peur moi, maintenant._

_Et un grand merci a Pauapu et à jay pour leur reviews._

**_Chapitre 10 : Enfin un plan._**

Hermione regagna sa chambre assez contente de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. En moins d'une demi heure, sa tante avait fait un bond gigantesque dans son estime. Grâce à elle, elle avait trouvé comment aider Draco. Le plan était risqué, mais au point où ils en étaient. Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, Draco n'était toujours pas rentré de son entraînement. Elle en profita pour commencer le plan. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre pour Harry et Ron. Ce serait la partie du plan la plus facile. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Car écrire la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé en août et leur demander de l'aide se révéla beaucoup plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle mit plus d'une demi heure pour écrire une misérable page qui n'était même pas très claire. Elle espérait juste que les deux garçons croiraient en son histoire. Mais la vérité est toujours plus dure a accepter qu'un bon mensonge, et cela elle le savait.

Une demi heure plus tard, Draco rentra dans la salle commune. Hermione voulut se jeter dans ses bras, mais sen voyant qu'il était couvert de boue elle se retint avec un air de dégoût.

« Hum, tu sais que t'es pas très présentable. » plaisanta Hermione.

Draco la regarda comme si elle était devenue complètement folle, tout en posant son balai dans un petit placard.

« Tu sais c'et ce qui peux arriver lorsqu'on vole à quinze mètres du sol et qu'une averse décide gentiment de te tomber dessus. »

« Arrêtes de te foutre de moi. Et si tu décides d'avoir l'air présentable, j'aurais une bonne nouvelle. »

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Hermione qui, elle, reculait au fur et à mesure.

« … non, c'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. » lança Hermione à moitié morte de rire.

Draco soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Hermione grimaça une dernière fois et s'affala dans un des sofas pour attendre Draco. Elle prit la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour Harry et Ron et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco arriva dans la salle, totalement propre, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres. Hermione en aurait presque eut peur une année auparavant. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et commença à l'embrasser. Hermione soupira, prête à se laisser aller, mais se rappelant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle se relava rapidement et alla à l'autre bout de la salle, laissant une table entre elle et l'objet de ses désirs. Draco la regarda avec un air interloqué, et il lui demanda avec agacement :

« On peut savoir ce qui te prends ? »

« Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je ne pensais pas à cela. »

« Et alors, tu peux rester à côté de moi. Non ? »

« Bah, euh, ouis je pourrais. Mais en fait non. Tu vois quand tu es juste à côté de moi, mon libre arbitre faiblit dangereusement. Résultat, je perds la moitié de mes facultés mentales. »

« Ca me flattes. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le top comme situation. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Draco, nullement impressionné, se leva et se rapprocha de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci commença à tourner à tourner autour de la table pour laisser un espace de sécurité entre elle et lui. Puis n'en plus, elle se lança.

« Bon, tu pourrais arrêter deus minutes. Parce que j'ai peut être trouvé le moyen pour que tu te venges de ton père. Alors tu seras gentil en arrêtant ton manège et en m'écoutant. »

«Draco tomba dans un fauteuil.

« Tu as trouvé un moyen ? »

« Techniquement c'est ma tante qui l'a trouvé, mais oui. »

« Ta tante ? Hermione, je ne suis pas convaincu que se soit une bonne idée. »

« De quoi, De suivre l'idée de ma tante ou de te venger de ton père ? »

Draco ne répondit rien. Hermione avait vu juste. Il avait encore des doutes sur ce qu'il devait faire. Elle soupira, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco ; elle lui prit la main et le força à la regarder.

« Ecoute. Le choix que tu as à faire est dur. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Mais… le fait de le savoir en liberté n'est-il pas plus dur que de l'affronter ? »

« C'est facile à dire. Mais tu fais exactement la même chose. Tu caches la vérité derrière une histoire à peu près vraisemblable. Tu sais ce qu'on dit est faux. La triste vérité n'est pas plus destructrice qu'un gentil mensonge. »

« Le plan consiste aussi à dire la vérité. Nous allons chasser nos démons. »

« Je ne veux pas tuer mon père. »

« C'est ma tante qui a eu l'idée de ce plan. Alors, je crois pouvoir dire qu'aucun meurtre n'est prévu au programme. »

« Bien alors, on va faire comment ? »

Hermione regarda Draco avec un air désespéré. Il avait beau être un sang pur, super mignon en prime, il ne possédait pas une goutte d'imagination. Mais bon, c'était un Serpentard, il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

« Il faut que tu dises à ton père que tu es prêt à rentrer dans les rangs… »

« … Mais tu es complètement dingue ? » la coupas Draco.

Hermione voulut se jeter sur lui pour le massacrer.

« Si tu m'écoutais jusqu'au bout, tu apprendrais que je suis sûrement la fille la plus censée que tu connaisses. »

Draco hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

« Bien c'est gentil. Donc, tu dis à ton père que tu acceptes ta destinée. Tu lui donnes rendez-vous à la cabane hurlante pour demain soir. Il accepte. On y va et on lui tend un piège. »

« Et comment ? »

« Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, tu vas t'énerver. »

« Potter. » grogna Draco.

Hermione hocha la tête. Draco soupira mais accepta le marché. S'il pouvait faire payer son père et Flint, il n'allait tout de même pas s'en priver. Ce serait complètement idiot de sa part. il écrivit donc une longue lettre à son père. Il y décrivait son malaise face à ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, sa prise de conscience. C'était d'un pathétique et tellement bas en plus. Mais son père adorait l'humilier alors ça devrait passer. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il l'envoya ensuite avec son propre hibou. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, le couple était plus que nerveux. Hermione s'était carrément installée à la table des Serpentards. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais là, le moment était grave. Draco et elle, ne répondaient à personne. Ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : le courrier. Et alors que d'habitude les chouettes débarquaient en plein milieu du petit déjeuner, elles avaient aujourd'hui décidé d'attendre. Enfin, elles arrivèrent et avec elles, la lettre. Lucius Malfoy était très bref. Il disait qu'il était fier de son fils et qu'il l'attendrait avec Flint à sept heures. Il était tombé dans le panneau comme un débutant.

La journée se déroula au ralentit. Hermione et Draco ne pouvaient pas se concentrer sur leurs cours. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ce qui allait se passer le soir même. A six heures et demi, Hermione envoya une chouette à Harry pour lui envoyer la lettre. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations à digérer et elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas envoyer un peu trop tard. Mais bon, maintenant, c'était fait. Il se rendirent ensuite à la cabane hurlante et s'installèrent dans ce qui devait être la salle à manger. C'était l'endroit parfait et en même temps le pire. Il n'y avait qu'une sortie. Ce qui voulait dire que Malfoy père et Flint ne pourraient pas s'échapper. Mais dans le même temps, si ça tournait mal, ils ne pourraient pas non plus s'enfuir non plus. Il fallait qu'ils se concentrent, qu'ils fassent le vide dans leurs esprits.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucius et Flint arrivèrent. Hermione se cacha derrière un meuble. Lucius salua son fils. Celui-ci du se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son ancien capitaine de Quidditch. Malfoy père félicita son fils pour son retour dans le bon camps. Il semblait assez sincère. Draco, en voyant que personne n'arrivait, décida de jouer le jeu du fils prodigue. C'était assez simple. Il n'avait qu'à reprendre son ancien rôle et à l'améliorer. Et Hermione dut l'avouer, il jouait très bien ce rôle. C'en était presque terrifiant.

Cela dura un certain temps, et personne n'arrivait pour les sauver. Draco commençait vraiment à douter du plan de Hermione. Puis, il remarqua que Flint c'était rapproché du vaisselier derrière lequel était caché Hermione. I le regarda pendant un moment avec un air énervé. Puis Draco se souvint. Flint était un véritable maniaque. Avec lui, tout devait être parfaitement rangé. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le vaisselier rentrait dans cette catégorie. Flint grogna et poussa le meuble. Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur. Lucius détourna aussitôt son attention vers le meuble parlant. Il en fit le tour et trouva Hermione. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle tenta de castrer le père de son petit ami. Mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Il la prit par le col de sa chemise et la souleva. Draco voulut faire un mouvement mais Flint le menaça de sa baguette.


	11. Affrontons nos démons

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Si ça a été si long, c'est que j'ai du le réécrire. Je l'ai totalement changé pour pouvoir écrire une suite. Dans l'autre c'était légèrement pas possible. Si certain veulent que je mette l'autre version, qu'ils le disent. Et je ferais l'effort de le taper. Mais c'est parce que c'est vous. Par contre pour la suite, il va falloir attendre un bout de temps, parce que j'ai que les idées. J'ai rien commencé à écrire. Je vais bientôt bosser et rentrer à la fac. Et de plus, je commence la traduction d'une fic espagnole. Donc ça fait beaucoup de chose. Et comme je préfère commencer à publier quand j'aurais trois ou quatre chapitres. Il va y avoir de la marge. Mais j'espère avant décembre. _

_Et attendant_

_Jay : Et voilà la suite avec du retard. _

_Poupoux : je sens qu'après ce chapitre tu vas faire des recherches approfondies pour savoir où j'habite et pour me tuer. Mais stp soit gentil avec l'auteuse sadique. Bon, c'est contradictoire, mais bon._

_Tina granger : Oh non, je voulais tuer personne moi. C'est pas drôle sinon. Je préfères vous voir souffrir. Lol._

**_Chapitre 11 : Affrontons nos démons_**

Le couple ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre les deux mangemorts. Et les secours ne voulaient pas arriver. Hermione se jura que si elle s'en sortait vivante, elle tuerait Harry de ses propres mains. Il ne l'avait pas cru. Ou il s'en fichait totalement. Elle sortit de ses idées de vengeances quand Malfoy père resserra son étreinte sur son cou. Elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Des étoiles lui brouillaient la vue. Draco n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. Flint l'avait désarmé et continuait de le menacer. Il savait que si il faisait un mouvement pour sauver Hermione son père allait la tuer. Il décida donc de jouer l'étonné.

« Granger, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » tenta-t-il.

Flint étouffa un rire ironique. Son père, lui, s'énerva encore plus. Il regretta aussitôt son erreur.

« Arêtes ton cinéma. Kreacher m'a gentiment raconté ta visite au manoir avec cette traînée. » hurla Lucius.

Draco encaissa douloureusement le coup. Hermione, elle ne le supporta pas. Elle tenta de cracher à la figure de son beau-père. Mais elle avait trop de mal à respirer. Elle envoya donc son genou dans une partie très intime de Malfoy père. Celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur et tapa la tête d'Hermione contre le mur. La douleur fut fulgurante. Sa vision se brouilla. Elle se releva péniblement. Sa tête tournait, flint se tourna vers elle. Draco en profita pour lui dérober sa baguette. Flint se jeta sur Draco pour récupérer son bien. Hermione, elle tenta d'attraper sa baguette. Mais Lucius fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il retapa sa tête contre le mur plusieurs fois. La jeune fille était totalement impuissante. La douleur était trop forte et elle perdit connaissance.

Lucius la laissa tomber sur le sol, se désintéressant d'elle. Il porta son attention sur les deux autres combattants. Flint avait le dessus sur son fils. Les coups pleuvaient. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait le mettre hors d'état de marche. Il lui ordonna d'arrêter. Flint s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'arrête durant ses massacres. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Draco tenta de se relever. Il était faible et il devait se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Il voulut aller voir si Hermione allait bien mais son père et Flint faisaient écran. Le serpentard leur lança un regard meurtrier. Il cracha du sang sur le sol.

« Bien maintenant, nous allons pouvoir parler. » lança son père.

Flint ricana. Draco se demanda comment il avait bien put l'admirer. Il tenta de répondre à son père. Ca lui faisait mal de parler, mais il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour… En fait, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il le fallait.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? »

Sa respiration était saccadée.

« Pour la même raison que nous allons te tuer toi. » railla Flint.

Lucius lui ordonna de se taire. Draco tenta d'encaisser le coup. Sa mère avait été tuée parce qu'elle refusait Voldemort. Il avait du mal à le croire. Sa mère qui acceptait tout, qui ne se rebellait jamais.

« Nous allons te laisser une dernière chance Draco. »

« Allez au diable. »

Lucius secoua la tête et soupira. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione. Draco savait ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Hermione vit une grande lumière blanche et elle sentit tout autour d'elle s'effacer. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne vit plus rien. Puis le soleil vint frapper ses yeux. Elle mit du temps pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une plaine. En y regardant de plus près, c'était la plaine où elle avait pour la première fois rencontrée Morhénie. Cela ne faisait que deux mois. Et pourtant tellement de choses s'étaient produites. La sorcière savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle règle le problème de sa jumelle. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le moment très approprié. Surtout que celle-ci n'apparaissait pas. Elle décida de l'appeler.

« Morhénie, c'est pas le moment. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Comme rester en vie par exemple. Alors tu ne pourrais pas occuper mon esprit une autre fois. »

Hermione se tut en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas très intelligent. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis sa jumelle apparut. Morhénie était habillée comme elle, mais elle semblait en meilleure forme. Enfin façon de parler, bien sûr. Elle lançait des regards noirs à Hermione. Un couteau dépassait de sa manche. Hermione prit peur. Elle sentait que sa sœur lui voulait du mal. Elle se demandait si aujourd'hui tout le monde s'était mit d'accord pour qu'elle meure.

« Morhénie, laisse moi partir. » supplia-t-elle.

Morhénie sourit. Un sourire qui était tout sauf bienveillant.

« Je ne peux pas tuer ton âme. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Parce que tu es ma porte sur ce monde. Si je supprimais ton âme et bien, je disparaîtrais à jamais. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé comment me venger de toi. »

Morhénie leva la main et des cordes ligotèrent Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais d'un autre geste sa sœur la fit taire. La sorcière était muette et terrorisée. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de puissance. Sa sœur se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui caressa la joue, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle avait une petite idée de ce que voulait faire Morhénie et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais laissé voir ce qui se passais dans ce monde d'où tu m'as sauvagement arrachée. C'est toi qui aurais dut être à ma place. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi, tu vas pouvoir voir ce qui se passe dans l'autre monde. Tu vas pouvoir me voir massacrer tout ceux que tu aimes. »

Morhénie prit la tête de sa sœur entre ses mains. Elle se concentra et ses doigts rentrèrent progressivement dans ses tempes. Hermione voulut hurler. Mais le sort agissait toujours. La douleur était trop forte, puis elle s'évanouit. Sa sœur aussi avait disparue. Les lianes se dénouèrent et Hermione s'écroula en pleur sur le sol. Devant elle apparut un globe géant. In semblait rempli d'eau. Elle s'en approcha et une image apparue. Elle vit Lucius Malfoy la menacer de sa baguette magique. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment elle.

Morhénie se sentit naître. Tout était différent maintenant. Elle allait pouvoir vivre. Pour la première fois, elle sentit la douleur. Sa sœur avait vraiment souffert. Elle se concentra sur les pouvoirs qu'elle avait acquis dans sa prison et fit disparaître la douleur. Les blessures étaient toujours là, mais elle ne les sentait plus. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour la première fois. Et là, elle vit un homme la menacer de sa baguette. Elle chercha un peu dans la mémoire de sa sœur. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver qui c'était. Lucius Malfoy, le père de son petit ami. Il commença à réciter une formule. Mais elle était plus rapide que lui. Elle se concentra et comme pour Hermione, fit taire l'indésirable. Elle se releva rapidement et appela à elle la baguette de son attaquant. Elle le ligota et regarda autour d'elle. C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux. Hermione avait reprit conscience et avait mis hors d'était de nuire son père. C'était incroyable. Flint aussi était surpris. Il en avait donc profité pour lui faire regretter son précédent lynchage. Flint gisait inconscient sur le sol. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et il eut peur. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il s'approcha d'elle tout doucement. Il fallait qu'ils emmènent son père à Dumbledore. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la pressa de sortir.

Hermione voyait toute la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle voulait prévenir Draco que ce n'était pas elle. Mais cet idiot ne voyait strictement rien. Il caressait même les cheveux de sa traîtresse de sœur morte. Elle se précipita sur la bulle dans un élan soudain. Elle imaginait qu'elle pourrait quitter sa prison pour reprendre sa vie. Mais elle sentit un grand choc, et se retrouva à terre. C'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Mais elle était énervée et désespérée et refonça dans la bulle. Cette fois elle fut projetée à dix mètres et ressentit une douleur fulgurante. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda la bulle.

Morhénie ressentit une douleur. Les chocs d'Hermione, elle les ressentait, mais à plus petite échelle. Il faudrait qu'elle remédie à cela. Ce ne serait pas long. Juste le temps de la faire désespérer. Ce ne serait pas long du tout. Elle se rapprocha de Draco et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle sentait qu'il était surpris. Il la rejeta gentiment et regarda son père. C'était vraiment charmant.

« Il faut l'emmener à Dumbledore. » lui dit-il.

Morhénie soupira. Elle se rapprocha doucement du père de sa future victime. Il était terrifié et il avait bien raison. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui. Il pourrait toujours lui servir. Morhénie passa sa main sur ma veste de Lucius et sentit un petit couteau.

Draco regardait sa petite amie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Puis il vit qu'elle avait dérobé le couteau de son père. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire carnassier collé à son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre le couteau des mains. Mais, il ne sut comment, Hermione le lança sur la table. Il la regarda incrédule.

« Imbécile. Elle devait vraiment être stupide pour être tombée amoureuse de toi ; tu n'es qu'un lâche. Qu'une petite fouine décolorée blonde. »

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ce n'était pas Hermione. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle.

Morhénie s'amusait du regard de Draco. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. C'est ainsi qu'elle considérait sa mission. Un simple jeu. A côté d'elle, Flint commençait à se réveiller. Elle l'immobilisa. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Puis elle porta son attention sur Lucius Malfoy et lui rendit la parole.

« Que comptez vous faire de votre fils ? » demanda-t-elle tout en jouant avec la pojnte du couteau.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Morhénie haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire de son avis. Tant qu'il restait en vie.

Hermione était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Sa jumelle promenait doucement la lame du couteau sur le cou de Draco. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle allait le tuer. Elle le lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas voir cela. Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas voir la suite. Comme pour répondre à sa supplique la bulle disparut. Hermione s'écroula en pleurs sur le sol. Elle avait perdue. Elle avait tout perdu. Morhénie avait prit le contrôle de sa vie. Elle allait vivre pour l'éternité ce que Morhénie avait vécut pendant dix sept ans.


	12. ce que à quoi vous auriez du échapper

_Alors voilà, je vais vous mettre la fin initiale. Histoire que vous voyez que ma nouvelle fin, même si elle va vous faire patientez quelques mois avant la suite et tout de même préférable. Ma béta a failli me tuer en cour de philo quand elle l'a lu. Pour ceux qui voulaient une fin heureuse, il ne faut carrément pas lire. C'est un conseil d'ami. Je fais quoi moi, si vous mourrez. Bah, plus rien. Sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle mon premier chapitre est bientôt fini. Donc vous allez bientôt pouvoir lire. Dans une semaine, je pense._

_Clochette : Ton souhait est exaucé. Par contre pas convainque que cette nouvelle fin te rassasie. Je l'avais faite pour me simplifier la tache. Donc elle loin d'être géniale._

_Myriem : je te remercie. Non ryry ne fait pas de bêtise avec Ronron dans la chambre. Quoique quand j'aie lu ça, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être comique. Mais définitivement non, ça me gâcherait mes plans._

_Tina granger : C'est pour ça que va y avoir une suite. Pour exposer l'intelligence dans notre sorcière._

_Pauapu : Et ouis, j'aurai été sadique jusqu'à la fin. Vais essayer d'être plus gentille pour la suite._

_Poupoux : Mais si je te respecte. Bouou, veux pas être détestée. Lol, merci de me soutenir._

_Je tiens aussi à remercier hermione draco, ari et jey_

**_Chapitre 11 : Affrontons nos démons_**

Le couple ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre les deux mangemorts. Et les secours ne voulaient pas arriver. Hermione se jura que si elle s'en sortait vivante, elle tuerait Harry de ses propres mains. Il ne l'avait pas cru. Ou il s'en fichait totalement. Elle sortit de ses idées de vengeances quand Malfoy père resserra son étreinte sur son cou. Elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Des étoiles lui brouillaient la vue. Draco n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. Flint l'avait désarmé et continuait de le menacer. Il savait que si il faisait un mouvement pour sauver Hermione son père allait la tuer. Il décida donc de jouer l'étonné.

« Granger, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » tenta-t-il.

Flint étouffa un rire ironique. Son père, lui, s'énerva encore plus. Il regretta aussitôt son erreur.

« Arêtes ton cinéma. Kreacher m'a gentiment raconté ta visite au manoir avec cette traînée. » hurla Lucius.

Draco encaissa douloureusement le coup. Hermione, elle ne le supporta pas. Elle tenta de cracher à la figure de son beau-père. Mais elle avait trop de mal à respirer. Elle envoya donc son genou dans une partie très intime de Malfoy père. Celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur et tapa la tête d'Hermione contre le mur. La douleur fut fulgurante. Sa vision se brouilla. Elle se releva péniblement. Sa tête tournait, flint se tourna vers elle. Draco en profita pour lui dérober sa baguette. Flint se jeta sur Draco pour récupérer son bien. Hermione, elle tenta d'attraper sa baguette. Mais Lucius fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il retapa sa tête contre le mur plusieurs fois. La jeune fille était totalement impuissante. La douleur était trop forte et elle perdit connaissance.

Lucius la laissa tomber sur le sol, se désintéressant d'elle. Il porta son attention sur les deux autres combattants. Flint avait le dessus sur son fils. Les coups pleuvaient. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait le mettre hors d'état de marche. Il lui ordonna d'arrêter. Flint s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'arrête durant ses massacres. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Draco tenta de se relever. Il était faible et il devait se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Il voulut aller voir si Hermione allait bien mais son père et Flint faisaient écran. Le serpentard leur lança un regard meurtrier. Il cracha du sang sur le sol.

« Bien maintenant, nous allons pouvoir parler. » lança son père.

Flint ricana. Draco se demanda comment il avait bien put l'admirer. Il tenta de répondre à son père. Ca lui faisait mal de parler, mais il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour… En fait, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il le fallait.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? »

Sa respiration était saccadée.

« Pour la même raison que nous allons te tuer toi. » railla Flint.

Lucius lui ordonna de se taire. Draco tenta d'encaisser le coup. Sa mère avait été tuée parce qu'elle refusait Voldemort. Il avait du mal à le croire. Sa mère qui acceptait tout, qui ne se rebellait jamais.

« Nous allons te laisser une dernière chance Draco. »

« Allez au diable. »

Lucius secoua la tête et soupira. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione. Draco savait ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Hermione vit une grande lumière blanche et elle sentit tout autour d'elle s'effacer. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne vit plus rien. Puis le soleil vint frapper ses yeux. Elle mit du temps pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une plaine. En y regardant de plus près, c'était la plaine où elle avait pour la première fois rencontrée Morhénie. Cela ne faisait que deux mois. Et pourtant tellement de choses s'étaient produites. La sorcière savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle règle le problème de sa jumelle. Mais elle ne trouvait pas le moment très approprié. Surtout que celle-ci n'apparaissait pas. Elle décida de l'appeler.

« Morhénie, c'est pas le moment. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Comme rester en vie par exemple. Alors tu ne pourrais pas occuper mon esprit une autre fois. »

Hermione se tut en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas très intelligent. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis sa jumelle apparut. Morhénie était habillée comme elle, mais elle semblait en meilleure forme. Enfin façon de parler, bien sûr. Elle lançait des regards noirs à Hermione. Un couteau dépassait de sa manche. Hermione prit peur. Elle sentait que sa sœur lui voulait du mal. Elle se demandait si aujourd'hui tout le monde s'était mit d'accord pour qu'elle meure.

« Morhénie, laisse moi partir. » supplia-t-elle.

Morhénie sourit. Un sourire qui était tout sauf bienveillant.

« Je ne peux pas tuer ton âme. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Parce que tu es ma porte sur ce monde. Si je supprimais ton âme et bien, je disparaîtrais à jamais. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé comment me venger de toi. »

Morhénie leva la main et des cordes ligotèrent Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais d'un autre geste sa sœur la fit taire. La sorcière était muette et terrorisée. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de puissance. Sa sœur se rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui caressa la joue, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle avait une petite idée de ce que voulait faire Morhénie et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais laissé voir ce qui se passais dans ce monde d'où tu m'as sauvagement arrachée. C'est toi qui aurais dut être à ma place. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi, tu vas pouvoir voir ce qui se passe dans l'autre monde. Tu vas pouvoir me voir massacrer tout ceux que tu aimes. »

Morhénie prit la tête de sa sœur entre ses mains. Elle se concentra et ses doigts rentrèrent progressivement dans ses tempes. Hermione voulut hurler. Mais le sort agissait toujours. La douleur était trop forte, puis elle s'évanouit. Sa sœur aussi avait disparue. Les lianes se dénouèrent et Hermione s'écroula en pleur sur le sol. Devant elle apparut un globe géant. In semblait rempli d'eau. Elle s'en approcha et une image apparue. Elle vit Lucius Malfoy la menacer de sa baguette magique. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment elle.

Morhénie se sentit naître. Tout était différent maintenant. Elle allait pouvoir vivre. Pour la première fois, elle sentit la douleur. Sa sœur avait vraiment souffert. Elle se concentra sur les pouvoirs qu'elle avait acquis dans sa prison et fit disparaître la douleur. Les blessures étaient toujours là, mais elle ne les sentait plus. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour la première fois. Et là, elle vit un homme la menacer de sa baguette. Elle chercha un peu dans la mémoire de sa sœur. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver qui c'était. Lucius Malfoy, le père de son petit ami. Il commença à réciter une formule. Mais elle était plus rapide que lui. Elle se concentra et comme pour Hermione, fit taire l'indésirable. Elle se releva rapidement et appela à elle la baguette de son attaquant. Elle le ligota et regarda autour d'elle. C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux. Hermione avait reprit conscience et avait mis hors d'était de nuire son père. C'était incroyable. Flint aussi était surpris. Il en avait donc profité pour lui faire regretter son précédent lynchage. Flint gisait inconscient sur le sol. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et il eut peur. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il s'approcha d'elle tout doucement. Il fallait qu'ils emmènent son père à Dumbledore. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la pressa de sortir.

Hermione voyait toute la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle voulait prévenir Draco que ce n'était pas elle. Mais cet idiot ne voyait strictement rien. Il caressait même les cheveux de sa traîtresse de sœur morte. Elle se précipita sur la bulle dans un élan soudain. Elle imaginait qu'elle pourrait quitter sa prison pour reprendre sa vie. Mais elle sentit un grand choc, et se retrouva à terre. C'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Mais elle était énervée et désespérée et refonça dans la bulle. Cette fois elle fut projetée à dix mètres et ressentit une douleur fulgurante. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda la bulle et ce qu'elle vit lui redonna un peu de courage. Morhénie, elle aussi se tordait de douleur.

La douleur était insupportable. Morhénie avait du mal à respirer. Elle n'était pas habituer à cela. Mais elle savait d'où cela venait. Son idiote de sœur avait voulu revenir dans son monde. Quelle idiote ! Elle reprit lentement sa respiration. Et ce crétin de blond décoloré qui lui demandait si elle allait bien. Comme si c'était le moment. Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle allait très bien. Et elle allait prouver à Hermione qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de Draco et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle sentait qu'il était surprit. Il la rejeta gentiment et fixa son père. Morhénie l'avait totalement oublié.

« Il faut l'emmener à Dumbledore. » lui dit-il.

Morhénie sourira. Elle se rapprocha doucement du père de sa future victime. Il était terrifié et il avait bien raison. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Morhénie passa sa main sur la veste et sentit un petit couteau.

Draco regardait sa petite amie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Puis il vit qu'elle avait dérobé le couteau de son père. Elle l'approcha de son cou. Alors, il comprit. Elle voulait le tuer. Il se précipita sur elle pour lui dérober le couteau. Mais, il ne sut comment, Hermione le lança sur la table. Il la regarda incrédule.

« Imbécile. Elle devait vraiment être stupide pour être tombée amoureuse de toi ; tu n'es qu'un lâche. Qu'une petite fouine décolorée blonde. »

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ce n'était pas Hermione. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle.

Morhénie s'amusait du regard de Draco. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Elle leva théâtralement le bras et l'abattit en plein dans la poitrine de Lucius. Tuer était un jeu d'enfant. Le corps s'écroula par terre. Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur le petit ami de se chère sœur.

Hermione était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Comment sa sœur pouvait elle faire cela aussi froidement ; on aurait dit que tout lui était indifférent. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Avant que Morhénie tuer Draco par exemple. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper de sa prison. Il n'y avait aucune sortie. Puis elle se rappela ce que Morhénie lui avait dit. Elle se rappela également que Morhénie pouvait faire apparaître ce qu'elle voulait dans ce monde. Elle se concentra et après plusieurs essais elle réussi.

Draco regarda le corps d'Hermione se rapprocher. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ce regard lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir rencontré un regard de feu. Puis il se souvint. Lui non, mais Hermione si ;

« Morhénie ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix ;

Le corps de sa petite amie lui sourit. Il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Morhénie se rapprocha et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait réussi à la maîtriser. Quand elle commença à l'effleurer de sa lame, il prit peur.

Morhénie s'amusait à lire la terreur dans les yeux de sa victime. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait. Faire souffrir les proches de sa sœur était si plaisant. Elle enfonça la lame dans l'épaule de Draco et l'empêcha de crier par un baiser ; il grimaça de douleur. Elle lécha doucement la plaie pour récupérer un peu de sang. Elle était fascinée par le liquide rouge.

« Saleté. Qu'est que tu as fait à Hermione ? » hurla sa victime.

Morhénie ricana.

« Rien de plus que ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je l'ai empêcher de vivre sa vie. »

« Tu es complètement dingue. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir prendre sa place ? Tu ne pourras jamais. »

« Pauvre imbécile. »

Elle était énervée. Elle leva le bras pour enfoncer la lame dans le cœur de Draco. Mais tout autour d'elle se dissipa, et elle se retrouva dans la plaine. Elle hurla de désespoir.

Hermione regarda sa main. Elle avait réussi à la faire apparaître. Une magnifique dague incrustée de diamant. Elle appartenait à son père. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle savait que c'état la seule solution, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Mais quand elle vit Morhénie, prête à tuer Draco, elle se décida. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son âme. C'est ce que sa sœur lui avait dit. Si elle mourrait, elle mourrait avec elle. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et s'enfonça la lame dans le cœur. Elle ne sentit plus rien. Puis tout d'un coup la douleur. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Là, elle vit Draco. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulut parler, mais elle avait trop de sang dans la bouche. Elle se mit à pleurer et s'affala contre le torse de Draco.

Draco vit la lame s'abattre vers lui. Puis tout d'un coup, Morhénie arrêta son geste. Il vit une plaie s'ouvrir sur la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle lâcha le couteau et la regarda. Il retrouva le regard d'Hermione. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le dos. Il prit le couteau des mains d'Hermione tout en lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et rendit son dernier soupir. Draco s'effondra sur elle, en pleur, le couteau toujours dans sa main.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient en retard sur el rendez-vous. Mais la chouette venait tout juste d'arriver. Un détraqueur les accompagnaient pour plus de sécurité. Quand il entra dans le salon, Ron retint un haut le cœur. C'était un véritable massacre. Puis il la vit gisant par terre, Malfoy à ses côtés. Il tenait encore le couteau qu'il avait utilisé pour la tuer. Personne ne fit aucun mouvement pour retenir le détraqueur qui fonçait sur Draco. Lui-même n'en fit aucun. Et dire que Hermione lui avait fait confiance. Si seulement il lui avait avouer ses sentiments. Si il avait été plus à l'écoute. Il regarda le détraqueur donner son baiser à son pire ennemi. Puis il s'approcha de Hermione, de celle qu'il aimait.


End file.
